


Pendragons never Apologise

by DracoFidus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoFidus/pseuds/DracoFidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a magical librarian and was happy wandering around his library. That is until Prince Arthur Pendragon King Uther Pendragon and The Lady Morgana Le Fey pay a visit to open a new wing. That is when he learns the hard way that Pendragons never apologise - not in public anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your name is Merlin?

Arthur groaned and rolled over, fumbling for his alarm clock, silently cursing Morgana when he registered that it was playing ‘I just can’t wait to be king’. When he hit the button he sat up, wincing as light poured through a crack in the curtains and hit him in the face.

Climbing out from under the covers he opened his curtains and looked out over the gardens for a moment before going over to his wardrobe and pulling out a white shirt and suit trousers. After pulling on the trousers he pulled his shirt on, buttoning it up as he wandered over to his bedroom door and walking through it entered the main room in his apartment in Buckingham palace. Leaving the top button undone he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed some bread from the side. Slipping it into the toaster he turned on the TV, flicking through the channels until he found BBC News. There were the standard stories being talked through by Sian Williams and Bill Turnbull and a variety of ‘experts’. Then, tuning out he started looking for his Marmite, only to find a post-it note from Morgana in its place.

                _“Arthur, I was out of Marmite,_  
 _I know you’ll mind but I really_  
 _don’t care. Try not to die of_  
 _Marmite deficiency between_  
 _now and when I next see you._  
 _– Morgana.-“_

Swearing he stormed to the door, flung it ope and looked around; spotting Lance on guard he thrust the note under his nose. “Why did you let Morgana in?! I said she wasn’t allowed in here, under ANY circumstances!”

Lance looked down, “You know I can’t stop Morgana from going anywhere, I need your fathers express permission and I really doubt he will give it on the back of some Marmite stealing.”

Arthur growled and screwed the note up, tossing it on the floor before walking back into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Lance waited until he was sure the prince had gone, then he picked up the note and reading it stifled a smirk.

***  
   
Arthur arrived at his father’s office to find Morgana already there in a striking emerald dress. His father was wearing a beautifully tailored suit and Arthur felt very conscious at his level of down-dressing.

“Ah, Arthur, I’m glad to see you’ve finally graced us with your presence.” Uther said, “Now come on, I’ll brief you on the way.” As he bustled out he looked back “I can’t wait for your excuse for being late this time.”

Arthur followed, attempting to kill Morgana with his thoughts. As she walked behind him Arthur was sure he heard her mutter, “Nice breakfast brother dear?” – he nearly killed her with her own stilettos.

***

When they slipped into the car Arthur stifled a groan as Morgana motioned him to sit beside his Father, a smug grin on her face. When they were both settled in Morgana slipped in opposite them and passed a folder to Arthur.

“All you need to know.” She said.

Arthur looked over at his father who was fiddling with his leather gloves, “Everything except the reason I’m here.”

Uther looked up, his face stern, “Because, Arthur, You have been absent from so many functions the press have decided I’ve disowned you. Morgana is nearly always present; you however have been too busy. Do tell me, what is so pressing?”

Arthur looked at his shoes, “I, just...” He trailed off, realising how pathetic any excuse he could come up with would be. Then, looking out of the window he sat silently for a moment before turning to Morgana. “So, are you going to give me the lowdown?”

Morgana chuckled, “You never do read if you don’t have to do you?”

Arthur fixed her with a piercing stare, “Just fucking tell me!” He snapped.

Uther looked over, “Arthur!”  He admonished.

Morgana smirked and took the folder from Arthur, “Ok, it’s a library Arthur.” She paused, “A place with books in... If you don’t know.

“Oh, ha, ha, bloody ha. Just get on with it.” Arthur muttered, cringing as he felt Uthers eyes burning into the side of his head.

“So, there is a new wing that was funded by one of my charities, we are here to open it and we’ll do some speeches. Don’t worry about doing anything; you’re just here for show.”

Uther looked over, “We’re nearly there.” He said and then fixing them both with a stern gaze. “Any swearing, fighting or misbehaviour and I will ensure you are both severely punished. Do you understand?”

Arthur and Morgana nodded as Uther ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his jacket. Sometimes he felt as if he was still looking after two five year olds, not the twenty-one year old heir to his throne and the Lady Morgana, his ward and the only remainder of one of England’s finest bloodlines.

***

When they pulled up outside the concrete building a large crowd was waiting. The chauffeur opened the door and Arthur climbed out first. His blond hair waved in the gentle wind and the sun shone on his features, pushing his sleeves further up his arms he waved at the crowd. Next out was Uther who nodded in acknowledgement of the crowd before turning back and helping Morgana out with a gentlemanly arm. Then, arm in arm they waved at the crowd. Arthur stood beside his father and started forward, Uther and Morgana following suit. Cameras flashed as they reached the doors to the library, two children walked out and opened the doors and bowed as the royals passed. When they entered the library Arthur let out the breath he had been holding outside. The interior was less crowded, only invited guests were allowed entry as were only a few photographers.

Arthur started for the table of food when Uther thrust a book into his hands. “Morgana is mingling, go and read to the children.” He said, waving his arm towards a circle of what looked like 4-6 year olds on the floor. Arthur was sure they weren’t 4-6 year olds though. They looked evil; and expectant; and he was going to be reading... oh god, he was going to be reading the Tales of King Arthur to them. He was sure his father smirked as he walked towards the food table. He was going to have to keep him away from Morgana for a while, she was having far too much of an influence. Through this entire train of thought the children were looking expectantly at him and he realised he should really go over and read, even if it was just so the press could get pictures of him doing something other than standing awkwardly behind his father and bickering with Morgana.

That was how Arthur ended up with a group of small children clustered close around him and a particularly brave, and most definitely not evil, little girl sitting on his knee as he told them tales of chivalrous knights and beautiful princesses. Arthur finished the book and a skinny man with black hair and amazingly striking cheekbones sidled over and started to usher the children away and to their parents who were waiting outside. Finally he picked the little girl off of Arthurs knee suddenly she started to cry. Arthur jumped up and took the girl out of his arms, immediately she stopped crying Arthur glared at him and carried her to the door himself, gently placing her in her father’s arms and kissing her forehead in goodbye as she was carried away. Then he stepped back inside.

 ***

Morgana, Uther and himself walked towards the new wing of the library in preparation for the ribbon cutting ceremony. Press were ushered in and Royal protection was raised. Then Uther and Morgana both launched into their speech. Working in perfect sync they ran through their perfectly scripted yet meaningless speech:

_“...It’s a pleasure...”_

_“...His majesty and myself...”_

_“...Your amazing work...”_

Arthur was silently cringing as the crowd nodded and clapped. Finally they shut up and he handed his father the scissors. Uther smiled at him, his face alight with the flashes of cameras before cutting through the garish green and purple ribbon. Arthur and Morgana then stepped behind him and with a synchronicity grown during years of living as brother and sister opened the double doors so that Uther stood directly before the open doorway leading to the new wing, shelves lined with books stretched away into the distance. The crowd clapped feverishly and led by Uther poured in. The library director, Geoffrey started to lead the tour, walking beside Uther and pointing out different areas. Arthur waited until they had cleared the doorway before slipping back to the refreshments table and pouring himself a cup of Coffee. Then he started to wander through the old part of the library, stopping after a while when he found a small corner area with an armchair. Then turning to the shelves around him he realised he was in the fantasy section; with a shrug he pulled out a book entitled  _‘The way of Shadows’_  by Brent Weeks and sat down, sipping his coffee as he started to read. He lost track of time, deep in the dark, enthralling nature of the story. Then suddenly someone spoke to him. Arthur jumped, spilling coffee over the book and his hands.

“Ah, Shit! Shit! Shit!” He exclaimed, standing suddenly and shaking his burned hand, letting the book and empty coffee cup fall from his lap. Then he looked up, the same skinny black haired librarian stood in front of him, looking at him in disdain. “I’m sorry, what did you say? Mr?” Arthur trailed off realising the man, wasn’t wearing a name tag.  
The stranger raised an eyebrow, in much the same way Uthers doctor Gaius did when Arthur stumbled into his office the morning after the night before having been sent by his father just to ensure the prince wasn’t going to die of alcohol poisoning any time soon. “I’m Merlin, and I was just saying that you shouldn’t be drinking back here as you might spill something on one of the books. Though I guess that was pointless.” He stopped as he realised that for the majority of that Arthur had been staring at him. “Are you even listening to me?” Merlin snapped

Arthur blinked in shock, No-one spoke to him like that, but no matter, there was something needing to be cleared up. “Your name is Merlin? Seriously?!”

Merlin frowned “Yes. And if you are going to laugh at it get it over with, your father is looking for you.”

At that Arthur burst into gales of laughter before noticing the hurt look on Merlins face, “Oh, I’m... sorry, I just assumed that was an invite to, yeah. Right. You said my father’s looking for me?” Arthur said, deciding to brazen it out despite the burning desire to apologise. Pendragons  _Never_  apologise. So he stooped down, picked up the book and thrust it at Merlin.

Merlin nodded, hurt “This way.” He muttered, clasping the book to his chest and walking back the way he came, Arthur following.


	2. Dinner with Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Morgana is always a bad idea.

Merlin walked into the sun inn to find Gwaine leaning against the bar with a pint of Guinness in one hand and a woman in the other. Rolling his eyes he walked over. “Gwaine.” He said and the man started.

“Merlin.” He said in shock and then, when the womans attention was diverted to Merlin he winked, once, twice, three times. It was the signal.

Merlin walked forwards and took Gwaines Guinness before planting a massive kiss on the other mans  cheek. “Thanks for getting me a drink darling.” He said, grinning softly as the woman stumbled away startled.

Gwaine smirked, “Thanks for that, she was getting clingy. Now. Beer.” He held out his hand, fingers grabbing at air.

Merlin took a huge gulp of the dark liquid. “No way. If I have to snog you to free you from clingy girls you owe me a drink.”

Gwaine groaned and ordered another before they found a table in the corner. “So, how was his royal highness? As dishy as he looks on telly?”

Merlin looked up sadly, “He’s a prat.”

“A... prat?” Gwaine repeated.

“Yes, you know; dollop head; cabbage head; dick head”

“Any non head related insults?”

“Prat, berk, dick, fool, self centred arse. The list is endless.” Merlin said

Gwaine patted Merlin on the back sadly, “No matter, there’s still me.”

Merlin looked up, “I am not sleeping with you again. Not after that incident with the giant vibrator.”

Gwaine laughed, “You’ve gotta admit that was funny.”

“You weren’t the one cleaning lube off the walls for a month.” Merlin said

***       

“So,” Morgana started, looking slyly at Arthur over the table, “Who was the dishy librarian you were alone with in the back of the library?” she asked

Arthur inhaled his stew and started coughing, prompting a server to step forward worriedly but Arthur waved him away and covered his mouth with a napkin, waiting for the fit to subside. When it did he looked at Morgana, “How on earth do you make everything sound so crude?” he gasped.

“Crude?” Morgana asked, her face a mask of innocence, “I wasn’t the one banging in a library.”

At that Arthur did choke on his food, it took his bodyguard pulling a piece of beef from his throat to save him and despite his protests he was taken back to Buckingham palace for Gaius to take a look at him.

***

When he arrived at the palace he was met by his father and Gaius at a back door. Uthers face was twisted with concern but it softened as he saw Arthur step from the car on his own. After a quick exchange of greetings Uther left to continue with state business and Gaius walked with Arthur back to his chambers.

“So, sire, what did Morgana say this time?” Gaius asked, his eyebrow dancing like an enraged caterpillar.

“What?” Arthur asked, feigning innocence

“Arthur, you choked whilst eating with Morgana.” Gaius said, looking at him, “So, what did she say?”

Arthur sighed. “She was just crude beyond belief.” He said, shouldering open the door to his rooms.

Gaius laughed. “Not the gay thing again.”

Arthur glared at him, “Yes, the gay thing again.” He sighed, “Now hurry up and check that I’m not dead and then piss off.”

Gaius’ eyebrow moved even closer to his hairline. “Right then sire, sit still while I take a look at you.”  He said.

After a few moments of silence Arthur looked up. “Sorry.” He muttered.

Gaius nodded, “Small talk?” He offered

At the idea of the usual routine Arthur nodded and Gaius started to chatter away as he always did.

“I suppose you didn’t meet my nephew at the library Sire, he is new there and has a habit of dropping things so they’ll have locked him in the back.” Gaius started, rummaging in his bag.

“Oh, if he is so useless why do they keep him?” Arthur asked, unable to say any more by Gaius shoving his now gloved fingers in his mouth.

“Because he loves books. He can tell you the type of wood used to make the paper from its feel and its acidity from its smell. He can quote novels off by heart and can tell fakes from copies in seconds. He did get a job at a rare book store but, like I said, he drops things.” Gaius finished checking him over and started to pack his tools away. “He hates to see any books damaged, he spent a month saving an old medical tome of mine from dampness.” Gaius finished. “Anyway, you are fine. Just, don’t go out for dinner with Morgana for a while.”

Arthur laughed, “Thanks Gaius.” He said, flicking through the TV guide, but before the old man left he looked up. “So, what’s your nephews name?” he asked.

“Merlin.” Replied Gaius before walking through the door.

Arthur sat there in shock. He felt terrible, he had seen the pain in Merlins eyes when he had ruined the book, never did he think it was anything more than concern for his job. There was only one way to apologise. He rummaged in a draw beside his sofa before pulling out the yellow pages. Flicking through he found what he was looking for, a specialist fantasy book store. Jotting down the address he smiled, he knew what he’d be doing tomorrow.


	3. Borden's Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain books are just made to be bought. It's destiny.

Arthur rolled out of bed and opened the curtains before turning back to his bed and pressing the intercom button on his bedside table.

“Hello?” came a crackling voice, “What is it you require?”

“Um, it’s Arthur; can you have my bike prepared to leave in the next quarter of an hour?” Arthur said to the servant on the other end of the line.

“Yes Sire.”

Arthur released the button and turned to his cupboards. Finding his leather trousers in the back of one wardrobe and his jacket in the back of another it would only make sense that his boots would be in yet another place. Finally finding them he pulled on the trousers and boots before standing silently in the centre of the room, looking out of the window and deciding on the shirt for the weather. After a moment he pulled on a tight white tank top and then hanging his jacket on his shoulder he walked out of his room and checked the address on the post-it note before wandering towards the kitchen area.

Grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl he peeled it as he walked out of his rooms and handed the peel to Percival who was on guard duty. “I’ll be taking the bike today,” Arthur said, not bothering to look back to see if Percival was following, “I know you need to follow but be discreet for gods sake.” Then he started down the stairs, eating the orange as he went.

After a few minutes he arrived at the garages out the back of the palace. Seeing his RG500 already waiting for him he jumped on, silently taking in that Percival was pulling a dark blue Suzuki from the garage behind him. Arthur then pulled on his black helmet and jacket before slipping his gloves on and starting the bike up. He loved his RG, being a two-stroke it made a lot of smoke and noise and being a limited edition track bike it made impressive speeds. Then with his helmet on he rode off, speeding round the corner and out of the back gates, Percival following behind.

***

Arthur knew his father hated him taking the bike out as he thought it an unnecessary danger. But he loved it, with the helmet he could blend in with normal people, and the feeling of freedom as the air rushed by was incomparable. Finally Arthur arrived at the book shop, Borden’s Books and parked. Dismounting he walked in, leaving Percival to stand outside and trying and failing to look inconspicuous with his tree-trunk arms. Taking his helmet off he took in the view inside the shop; a group of suited businessmen stood at one end, clustered round a display of glass boxes on pillars. The owner of the shop was a middle-aged man named Julius, according to his nametag. Arthur felt a need to go over to the glass boxes at the back but first he wandered over to the normal shelving and looked through the books until he saw Brent Weeks’ A Game of Shadows. Pulling it free he opened it and looked at the price penciled into the front cover: £8.50.

Tucking it under his arm Arthur then walked over to the glass cases to take a look at the obviously rare and expensive books within. The first case held a yellowed book on a red cushion and the label, “First edition Through the Looking Glass: £20,000”. The second case, the one formerly surrounded by businessmen contained a book that seemed to be falling apart. This time there was no label. Intrigued Arthur turned to find Julius and called him over, the other mans face flushing at the sight of royalty.

“Prince Arthur,” The man stammered, “It’s a pleasure, what is it you require?”

“Could you tell me about this book?” Arthur asked, turning back to the glass case.

Julius stepped forward, “This is a rare book of Arthurian Legends, the author is unknown but carbon-dating has put the book at around two thousand years old. This means the book is almost certainly full of the original legends of this legendary King and his sorcerer.”

Arthur looked up, “It must be destiny.” He chuckled to himself.

“I’m sorry sir?” Julius looked up.

“Nothing, nothing. How much is it?” he asked.

Julius looked up sharply, “I-I” he stammered before composing himself. “Well, in good condition, with its colour plates in full condition it would priceless, I couldn't even imagine the price one would pay for a copy such as the one in the British Museum it would be millions, tens of millions, but this one, with such severe damage...” he hummed for a few moments, “One million?” He said slowly.

“Deal.”

“What?”

“I’ll take it.” Arthur paused, “...if you take credit cards.”

Julius smiled, “Of course.” Then he noticed the other book under his arm, “You can have that for free, and a climate-controlled travel box.” He said, fussing around the shop in a joyous haze.

When Arthur exited the shop an hour later he did so a million pounds lighter but with a large metal briefcase and a small plastic bag with A game of Shadows in. Percival just looked at him, looked at the briefcase, looked back at him, rolled his eyes and mounted his bike, waiting for Arthur to strap the briefcase onto this bike and pull his helmet on. Then they rode off. Arthur mentally plotting a route to the library.

***

Pulling up outside the library Arthur pulled off his helmet and instructed Percival to guard the briefcase with his life. Then he walked in, unzipping his jacket as the central heating hit him. Suddenly there came a high-pitched squeal from the staffroom and three female librarians rushed towards him.

“Prince Arthur!” The lead one exclaimed, “This is an unexpected pleasure, to what do we owe this visit?” She said, amazingly composed as the other two stood behind her squealed, flapped their arms and occasionally jumped up and down.

“I, um, came to give you this,” he said holding out the copy of A Game of Shadows, “I’m afraid I spilled coffee on your copy during the opening.”

The woman nodded and took the book, a red flush creeping slowly up her neck as he moved and his tight t-shirt rippled with his muscles.

They stood there looking at each other awkwardly for a moment before Arthur ran his hand through his hair nervously, “Is, um, is Merlin around?”

A look of confusion flitted across the womans face before she shook her head, “no, sorry, he only works Wednesdays to Sundays.”

Arthur nodded, “Could I have his address?” He muttered

This time the look of confusion held, “I um, yes, one-one moment.” She muttered, stumbling back to the desk and jotting a address on a scrap of paper. Then, walking back she handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Arthur said, zipping his jacket up and walking out. Picking his helmet up off his bike seat he didn’t fail to see the womens faces pressed against the window. Slightly unnerved he mounted and rode off faster than was probably wise.


	4. A very un-sneaky bomb plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur pays Merlin a visit.

The concrete towers rose high into the air but the smell of urine Arthur expected when he took off his helmet didn’t come. Slightly surprised he unstrapped his case and walked up to the door. Looking back on the paper he checked the flat number before pressing. A buzz sounded and Merlins voice echoed tinnily from the speaker, “Gwen, thank god you finally arrived. Come straight up, and I hope you brought alcohol, did you bring alcohol?.... Gwen?”

“Um, its not Gwen.” Arthur muttered. “Its Arthur, Arthur Pendragon.”

There came the sound of smashing from the speaker and then, “Shit! Ow, ow, ow, shit, oh fucking bloody.... OW!”

Arthurs eyebrows rose, “Merlin? Are you ok?”

“Seriously?” Merlins voice returned, reedier than before.

“Seriously what you idiot?”

“Nope that answered it.”

“Answered what?!” Arthur asked getting frustrated.

“If you were actually Arthur.”

“How did that... What?” Arthur asked, thinking if he spent much longer listening to Merlins non-logic he would die of exasperation, “Look, I give in, just fucking buzz me in, I’m not exactly inconspicuous you know!”

Merlin didn’t reply but there was a second buzz and the door clicked open.

***

Shards of pottery lay across the flat floor where the pot Merlin had been cleaning with magic had exploded. He was about to clean up with his magic when there came a knock at his door. Opening it he saw Arthur Pendragon standing in the doorway wearing an unzipped leather jacket and a stupidly tight white t-shirt and leather jeans combination. In his right hand was a metal briefcase.

“Um, come in.” He said

Arthur wandered in, taking in the small kitchen in one half of the room and the sofa area in the other half with one glance. Then he looked Merlin up and down, taking in the ‘One does not simply walk into Mordor.’ T-shirt, the dirty jeans and the socks-with-holes-in before lingering on the pottery shards across the flat. “What happened?” He asked

“Oh, um, I smashed a pot.”

“It looks like it exploded.” Arthur muttered

“I’m clumsy.” Merlin shrugged, walking over to the sofa and moving pile of books from one area to another, creating a narrow valley between literature for Arthur to sit in.

After he had sat awkwardly for a few moments he looked up at Merlin who was shoving pieces of paper to one side to create a perching space on the edge of the table. “I got you a present.” He said, lifting the box. “Gaius made me realise, I hurt your feelings Merlin, I’m sorry.”

Merlin looked up, “I don’t need your presents.”

“No, but I want to give you it.”

Merlin sighed and sat down, “What is it?”

Arthur just smiled and slipped the case onto Merlins knees, “Open it.”

Merlin shook his head softly and clicked up the latches. “Is this gonna explode if I open it?”

“Nope.”

“Just checking.”

“Oh, because Royalty make a habit of sitting opposite the target of their own very un-sneaky bomb plots. Who needs a Prince of Wales anyway? My father can always crown a leek or something.”

“Oh, of course, that is very well known.” Merlin muttered.

They sat looking seriously at each other for a moment before breaking out into snorts of laughter. Then Merlin lifted the lid.

“No fucking way! Is this? Is it?!”

“If the missing words there were, ‘An old version of The Tales Of King Arthur’ then yes, If the missing words were ‘A giant fucking bomb’ then very much with the no.” Arthur said, standing up and hi-stepping over the crap on the floor to stand beside Merlin. “I heard you like old books, and restoring old books and I just thought this would be a funny irony, you know, Prince Arthur gives this to Merlin.”

“This costs fucking millions!” Merlin exclaimed

“Still unsure if you are seeing a bomb here.” Arthur muttered, “Look at me Merlin.” He turned Merlins head to face him, “What do you see in the box?”

“The most expensive thing I have ever handled.”

“You still aren’t reassuring me that you aren’t seeing a bomb.”

“I SEE A BOOK! OK!?” Merlin snapped.

“Touchy. Touchy.” Arthur muttered, then - “Do you like it?”

Merlin turned to look Arthur in the eyes and then said quite seriously, “Oh god yes, this is the best, and most expensive, thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you.” Arthur smiled indulgently for a moment and then a doorbell rang. Merlin jumped up, “That’ll be Gwen.” He said, snapping the box shut and placing it reverently on the kitchen counter before walking over to the intercom. “Gwen? Oh thank god it is you. Um, look, I have a guest. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you who. Just.... please tell me you’re presentable?” Then the tinny sound of yelling came from the other end of the handset. “Jesus Gwen! I was just checking!” Merlin shouted back, his ears ringing before hanging up on her and pressing the entry button. When he turned back he blinked in shock at the sight of Arthur taking mugs off the draining board. “What are you doing?”

“Merlin, you have a guest, I’m making tea. Where’s the.... stuff?”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, stuff, you know.... um... not tea leaves. Unless you have tea leaves”

“Teabags?”

Arthur grinned “That’s it!”

“You don’t know what teabags are?” Merlin asked incredously, pulling a box of them from the cupboard.

Arthur was saved from answering by a knock at the door.


	5. Some sort of Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is as polite as usual.

Merlin shuffled over to the door and pulled it open a crack “Um, hi Gwen.” He said running his hands through his hair and shifting his body so it blocked any view of the flat.

“Merlin, what the hell is going on!?” She growled.

“Your, um, your hair just needs, um...” Merlin made an unintelligible had movement.

“Merlin. Just because you are my sassy gay friend it does not mean you can give me fashion tips.” Gwen almost shouted. “Especially not dressed like that. Now let me in. Unless your guest is Prince Arthur bloody Pendragon I don’t care if my hair needs...” she imitated his hand movement before barging past him and freezing when she saw Arthur pulling teabags from three mugs on the sideboard. “Fuck.” She muttered before collapsing in a dead faint.

Merlin looked over at Arthur who looked back before sighing, “Did she just...”

“Yep.”

Nodding in sync they looked at Gwen and Arthur waved a hand towards the sofa, “Should we um....”

“Yep.”

Arthur walked over and picked her up and carried her over to the sofa where Merlin had expanded his narrow valley into a rather large dip between literature. Sitting her down he walked back over to the kitchen. Picking up two of the three mugs he handed one to Merlin. They stood for a moment sipping the tea before Arthur grimaced. “This is awful isn’t it?” He said putting his mug down.

Merlin laughed, “Yep, But I’ve had worse.” He said.

Then Gwen stirred. They walked over to her and sat on the edge of the table. She blinked and opened her eyes. “Oh god.” She groaned. “I just outed you to the prince and then fainted.” She mumbled.

Arthur laughed “I would offer you tea but it turns out I can’t make it with bags.” He said, opening his mouth to speak before being cut off by his phone ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at the display and his face fell. “Excuse me, it’s my Father.” He muttered before answering.

“Father?” He said softly.

“Arthur.” Uthers voice issued from the speakers. “Where are you? We have lunch with Lord Morton in an hour.”

“Of course Father. I’m on my way.”

“Good. See you later Arthur.”

“Goodbye.” Arthur said before hanging up with a beep.

Merlin blinked, “Did the King just ring you in my apartment?”

Arthur grinned, “Um, yeah. I’ve gotta go.”

Merlin nodded, “I guessed, Um, see you later?”

Arthur nodded and pulled a pen form his pocket, then, grabbing a sheet of paper he scribbled his mobile number and e-mail address then he held it out to Merlin, “Here. In case you need me. Text me something today so I have your number as well please.” He said before grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. “Right I’ve gotta fly. See you.” He said over his shoulder as he almost ran from the room.

Merlin looked at the piece of paper. “I have the Princes mobile number.” He muttered to himself. Then he looked down at Arthurs discarded mug. “Gwen! He drank from this! I have Arthurs DNA! I can clone him.” Merlin shouted excitedly.

Gwen looked at him, “You have his mobile number.” She muttered “I don’t think you need to clone him.”

***

Percival looked up as Arthur walked over to him, swinging his jacket on. “How’d it go?” he asked.

Arthur grinned, “Well, I think. But Father rang. I need to get back.”

Percival nodded and handed him his helmet before pulling on his own. “Lets go then Sire.” He said, mounting his bike.

Arthur nodded and started his bike, speeding off and roaring around the corner.

***

Arthur ran through the corridors to his rooms, bursting through the door he found his father waiting already in formal dress.

Uther looked up as his son rushed in “Arthur, we need to be downstairs in twenty minutes, what took you so long?”

Arthur opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

“Well, I’ve had your clothes laid out for you. And don’t moan about it, Lord Morton is from one of the countries leading families, you will dress appropriately.”

“Yes father” Arthur nodded before walking into his room, shutting the door and groaning at the sight on the bed. Laid out before him were a pair of black trousers pressed to within an inch of their life; a white shirt; a black waistcoat with silver buttons polished to a perfect shine; a pocket watch and signet ring and a pair of black shoes that reflected his miserable face. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair before getting changed. Finally he was ready and walked into the main room slipping his signet ring on as he went.

Uther looked up as Arthur entered and a wave of pride washed over him, his son looked like the man he had always hoped he would be. Every inch the man who would follow him as King. Uther imagined it, King Arthur Pendragon II fifty-seventh of his line, direct descendant of the Legendary King Arthur Pendragon, bearer of Excalibur and ruler of Albion and he shivered with joy. His son, golden haired and square jawed would be as famous as his namesake, of that he was sure. “Arthur, you look magnificent.” He said softly.

Arthur smiled at the compliment and twisted the ring on his finger. “I assume Morgana will be joining us?” he said, imagining the amount of living down he would have to do after this.

“Of course.” Uther replied absently, checking his watch. “Come on now, or we’ll be late.”

Arthur nodded and they both bustled from the room.

Morgana stood before the doors to the state banqueting hall. Her crimson dress fitted her perfectly. Standing before the polished oak she looked as beautiful and refined as a queen. Uther and Arthur turned the corner and made their way towards her, nodding to them she turned and gave the signal. The doors started opening showing Lord Morton in a black suit and bowtie standing with his hands clasped behind him.

His eyes took in Morgana first as she greeted him, “Lord Morton” she said softly, inclining her head, “It’s a pleasure.”

She then stood to one side to allow Uther and Arthur to step inside. Uther wore a tailcoat and cut a dashing figure as always; beside him strolled Arthur who nodded at Lord Morton before smiling “Good afternoon.”

Uther smiled “Robert.” He said patting Morton on the back, “It’s good to see you, though this is official business.”

Morton chuckled, “And you my Lord. May I compliment you on your ability to raise children,” he continued as Arthur tuned out of the conversation. After a while they sat down, Uther and Morton on one side of the table, deep in discussion and Arthur and Morgana on the other. Arthur was pointedly ignoring Morgana, and she was bent on whispering annoyances into his ear.

“Where were you Arthur?”

“Were you fucking your boyfriend Arthur?”

“Was it the librarian Arthur?”

“Was once not enough Arthur?”

“Or was it really just a blow job in the library Arthur?”

“Was today the real thing Arthur?”

Finally Arthur turned round “Morgana, shut up.” He hissed, “I swear if you say another word I will select one shoe from every pair you own and burn it tonight.”

Morgana smirked at that “And then I’d tell Uther. I wonder what he would have to say about it?”

Arthur rankled at the use of his father against him “I swear Morgana, half the shit you do has to be some sort of treason.”

“Oh, I know.” She smiled, “But I know how to get away with it, now shut up,” She whispered venomously, “Unless you want Uther to see your bank statement. I’m sure he’d love to know where that million went to.”

Uther looked up, “What are you two whispering about?” He said, a slight edge to his voice which was only picked up by those who knew him well.

“I was just asking Arthur if he knew of anyone who could be my handmaid.” Morgana lied smoothly.

Arthur smiled as he realised how to get one over on her “And as I was about to say, yes I do, I’ll have her number for you within the hour.”

Uther smiled, “Excellent, now Sir Morton and I shall be retiring to take care of some business.”

Arthur and Morgana smiled as they left the room but as soon as they were alone Morgana pounced on him. “You complete Prat!” She screeched “You know I don’t need a handmaid.”

Arthur extracted her hands from his shirt, “Oh, but you do now; Father would become suspicious if you didn’t get one. I’ll text you her number tonight,” He smiled, relishing the grin before walking out leaving Morgana standing alone in the room.


	6. The perfect Maidservant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen gets a job offer and Merlin gets in trouble.

Arthur flicked through the channels, finding that there was still twenty minutes of ‘Black Books’ left he left it on and sprawled across the sofa before simultaneously undoing his waistcoat and pulling his mobile from his pocket. Seeing a text on the screen he opened it to find a message from Merlin

‘Hi Arthur. I hope this is the right number. – Merlin’

Arthur grinned and saved the number into his phone before muting the TV and ringing him

Merlin was sitting in his preservation room. Well that’s what he called it. Really it was just a converted spare room. He was slowly reversing the damage done to the first page of the book when his phone rang. Seeing Arthurs name pop up on the screen he blinked in surprise before slipping back into his lounge and answering.

“Arthur?”

“Ah, Merlin. I need some help.”

“What?”

“Gwen,”

“Gwen?”

“She is unemployed right?”

“Right.”

“Good, well, not good, but.... Does she want a job?”

“A job?”

“Um, yeah.”

“I think you need to ask her that really. You want her number?”

“Please.”

Arthur hung up a few minutes later with Gwens number written on a scrap of paper. He paused and typed it into his phone before turning off the TV and slipping out of the room, making his way to Morganas rooms he grimaced, she was going to kill him for this.

Standing outside the oak doors he paused for a moment to summon his courage before knocking.

“Come in.” Morgana commanded imperiously. Arthur slipped in, cringing under her piercing gaze. “I suppose you have a number for me?”

Arthur held out the paper, “Gwen Smith, currently unemployed, and she may have a habit of fainting, but apparently she makes nice tea.”

“and that makes her the perfect maidservant?”

“It makes her better than no-one.”

Morgana nodded, “Eton did put some brains in your head I see.”

Arthur smirked, “Apparently so. Now, are you going to ring her?”

At that Morgana picked up her phone and typed in the number, when she was about to press call Arthur looked up, “Put it on loudspeaker.”

Morgana shot him a funny look before pressing the loudspeaker button and the room was filled with the sound of a phone ringing.

“Hello?” Gwen’s voice issued from the device. “Who is this?”

“Hello. This is Morgana.”

“Morgana? The Morgana?”

“Lady Morgana, yes.”

“Shit.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing just, Really?”

“Really really.”

“I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Arthur?”

“Merlin.”

“Merlin? Not...”

“Not the Merlin with the hat and the beard, no. The Merlin who, I assume, gave Arthur this number. Arthur did give you this number, right?”

“Yes he did. But more importantly, he has a friend called Merlin?!” Morgana smiled as Arthur cringed by her side.

“I get the feeling he isn’t going to live this down is he?”

“Oh, never.”

“Is this like, treason?” Gwen asked, “Giving you ammunition to insult the prince?”

Arthur sighed, “It bloody should be.” He muttered

“Who was that?”

“No-one.” Morgana replied, kicking Arthurs shins. “I was just phoning to offer you a job as my maidservant, I was a little dubious but after this I think you are supremely qualified.” She chuckled, “Do you want to start tomorrow?”

“At, the palace?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Turn up at about nine, I’ll tell the guards to let you in.” Morgana smiled before hanging up and turning to Arthur. “Merlin?” she chuckled.

***

Merlin turned a corner and scowled as Gwen’s coffee slopped over the seats. “Why do I have to drive you?”

“Because, Merlin, you may have forgotten, but I don’t have a car.” Gwen retorted. “Plus, it’s your fault I even have to go to the palace.”

“I only gave him your number.” Merlin said, exasperated

“Exactly!” Gwen moaned, dabbing at the damp patch on the seat with a paper towel.

“I thought you’d like me to give the prince your number.” Merlin retorted.

After a while they pulled up outside the back of the palace, the gates were shut and guarded by about five soldiers, and, strangely, the prince.

“Merlin.” Arthur smiled, “I thought I was only expecting Gwen.”

“She hasn’t got a car. Why are you here?” Merlin asked

“It was easier for me to come and identify you than searching Facebook for identity pictures.”

Merlin lifted his passport, “We brought these.”

“Merlin, I was in your flat, remember, I knew how likely it was that you’d have lost it.”

“You said you were only expecting Gwen.”

“Yes, I was. I also know she doesn’t have a passport, at least not an up to date one. So I think I’ll wave you through before they take a close look at hers and discover it’s a forgery, eh Merlin?”

Merlin nodded meekly. “I’ll see you by the doors.”

Arthur smiled, “I’ll radio for someone to park your car Merlin, I want a word with you.”

***

Merlin found himself standing at the entrance to Buckingham palace with Gwen beside him, watching Prince Arthur Pendragon stride towards him. Unsurprisingly he found himself wondering how his life could have taken such a strange turn. When Arthur reached them he smiled and motioned for them to join him in entering the palace.

“Gwen, Morgana is waiting for you, allow me to show you to her chambers.”

“Of course, sire.” Gwen replied, trying to prevent herself squealing.

Arthur looked at her carefully. “It’s Arthur. To you at least.”

“But...”

“Gwen. Please, all the servants call me Arthur, much to my fathers disdain.” He replied.

“Of course, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled, at her before checking his watch, when he looked up they watched as the smile slid from his face to be replaced with a guarded expression.

“Arthur.” A familiar voice beckoned from behind them and turning they were confronted with the King in one of his trademark impeccably tailored suits.

“Father.” Arthur greeted

“Is this Morgana’s new maid?” The King asked causing Gwen to mess nervously with her hair.

“Not yet Father. I’m taking her to see her now.”

“Of course.” The King answered, nodding in greeting at Gwen. “And who is this?” he asked, glancing at Merlin

“This is,” Arthur paused for a moment, “This is Merlin, Father.”

A slight grin crept across Uthers face. “Merlin?”

“That is my name Your Majesty.”

“And you are Arthurs friend?”

“More an acquaintance, sire.”

Uther nodded. “Indeed. Well Arthur, I mustn’t keep you, Morgana is waiting.”

“Of course Father.” Arthur nodded and led the group away.


	7. Time to suit up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen gets a job, Morgana gets drunk, Uther has some surprising news and Merlin needs a suit.

 “So you forge passports?” Arthur demanded, slamming the document onto the table

“No! Well, that is to say, I, ah...”

“You,  _ah_ , what?”

“Once, ok, twice! But really needed that holiday in Barbados and the dog ate my real one!”

“You don’t have a dog Merlin.”

“I was still living with my Mum.” Merlin retorted, “She has a dog.”

“Bullshit!” Arthur yelled, punching the table. “You could be arrested for this Merlin. I’m speaking jail time.” He sighed. “Look, as much as I hate to say it, this is stunning work. I am impressed. But you can’t just go around making fake passports.” Seeing Merlin open his mouth Arthur held up his hand to silence him, “Not even if your Mums dog ate it.”

“So, you’re not going to tell anyone?” Merlin asked, subdued.

“No, Merlin. Just, don’t do it again, please?” He sighed, “Imagine what would happen if you got caught, the press would have a field day. The Sun would go into overdrive; I can see the headlines now: ‘Merlin Magics up false passports’; ‘Princes pal’s passport problems’”

“They are terrible examples of headlines.”

“And The Sun is a terrible example of a newspaper, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you stop forging passports, Gwen gets this job and I find something to do that is both fun and doesn’t annoy my father.”

“Is that possible?”

“As far as I can figure? No.”

Merlin was thinking of something to say when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Arthur called, slipping the passport into his pocket and turning to the door.

Morgana and Gwen walked in, “Guess who has a new maidservant!” Morgana trilled.

“Oh, I’m not sure, me perhaps?” Arthur retorted sarcastically.

“No, no, no, Arthur. You’ve got your own little court sorcerer.” Morgana smirked

“Me? Hire a sorcerer? Well I must have done because only magic could have made you knock.”

“Not magic, Gwen.” Merlin said softly, “I presume.”

“Correct!” Morgana announced loudly to no-one in particular, “Ten points to the elderly man in the pointy hat.”

“Shut up Morgana.” Arthur said softly but with a harsh taint in his words stemming from the sadness he could sense Merlin felt at the teasing. “And don’t drink before Mid-day. Father will kill you.”

“Well I had to check she could make cocktails didn’t I brother dear?” Morgana said, slapping Gwen on the back.

Arthur cringed, “Well, congratulations on getting the job Gwen, we’ll sort everything out and you can start next Monday. Ok?” at Gwen’s nod Arthur smiled, and started to usher them out. “Great. Now, if you wouldn’t mind leaving I have to fetch Gaius to deal with Morgana.” As they passed through the doors Arthur turned to Lance who was guarding the doors. “Lance, make sure Morgana isn’t sick anywhere other than the toilet of the sink, ok?” Lance nodded and walked into the room with the air of a man going to war.

***

Arthur was sprawled on the sofa reading when Uther walked in that evening.

“Arthur, what a surprise to see you reading.” Uther said, settling himself in an armchair to the side of his son.

“Father, it may surprise you but I did learn to read at Eton. Even if Morgana would have you believe otherwise. What do you want?” Arthur asked, closing his book and sitting up.

“You know Lady Helen is visiting tomorrow?” Uther started.

“To sing at a meal, yes.”

“I want Morgana’s new maidservant there.”

“What? Why?” Arthur asked, confused.

“We must celebrate Morgana finding a servant that she gets on with so well.”

“She got drunk with her. That’s it.”

“Still, also it’ll be a media coo if we can have photos of a commoner on the head table.”

“Father!” Arthur blurted out, appalled.

“You know I’m right Arthur. In fact, invite Merlin. They’ll never turn down the chance to report on that.” Uther chuckled softly. “It’s formal attire so make sure he has appropriate clothes.”

“And Gwen?”

“Morgana’s dealing with her clothing.” Uther said, shoving his hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out a credit card. “Here, use my credit card to pay for the clothes.”

Arthur took the card slowly. “Are you sure father? You want a servant and a librarian at the head table?”

Uther nodded, “For a start we need to look good in the papers, the last article detailed your drunken crawl through London. Also, the fact you know someone called Merlin amuses me.”

“It amuses everyone.” Arthur muttered sullenly.

“And yet you still associate with him.” Uther muttered, his voice betraying deeper meaning than his words.

“And yet—” Arthur repeated looking past his father awkwardly.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your book.” Uther said, picking up Arthurs book from the arm of the sofa. “And Arthur?”

“Father?”

“It’s nice to see you with friends.”

“But, I have friends...” Arthur replied, confused.

“You have people who follow you around because of your wealth and status. It’s not the same.” Uther paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully, “It is a burden. Being prince; being King. You will never be the same as others, and they never forget it. It is rare to find a person who sees you for who you are. Someone who sees past the crown.” Uther stopped again and looked into Arthurs eyes, “You will spend your life surrounded by people who only want to know you for their own gain. And I am sorry that I expect so much of you; but I must. If you are to be a good king I must push you to be a great man. I know you can be a great man Arthur. I also know having a true friend is a rare thing for people like us. For royalty. That is why I am inviting Merlin. Not for the papers, not for the publicity, for you. Because you need a true friend and I think you will find it in Merlin.” Uther finished and looked away sighing. “Goodnight Arthur.”He handed the book to Arthur and walked to the door, when he reached it Arthur looked up.

“Night Dad.” He muttered softly, the childhood name thick on his tongue after all the years of formality.

Uther looked back at his son; his hand on the door handle, “Night, Arty.” He whispered softly before slipping out. Arthur was left alone to think; the whispered nickname spinning in his head. Could it be that he had his Daddy back, after all the years of having only a Father and a King?

***

Arthur pressed call and waited for the phone to be picked up, suddenly there was a click and the ringing stopped; “Hey Merlin.”

“Arthur, it’s 7:30 in the morning, what the fuck are you ringing me for?” a groggy voice replied

“Shopping.”

“What?”

“It’s a long story; I’m coming to pick you up in an hour. And make sure you are presentable.”

“Why?” Merlin yawned.

“I’ll explain on the way, I swear.” Arthur said before hanging up and climbing in the waiting car.

***

“I’m a guest at a royal dinner?” Merlin exclaimed incredulously.

“Yep.” Arthur nodded, leaning back into the car.

“Fuck off!”

“Merlin, shut up and get in the car.” Arthur sighed

“Bully!”

“Lazy!”

“See what I mean.”

“Merlin!” Arthur growled and Merlin slid into the car, the leather interior sucking him into its cool caress. Arthur looked Merlin over. In a black shirt and jeans he had obviously made an effort and probably wouldn’t get thrown out of some of the smarter shops. Hopefully.

“So, Arthur. On the phone you said shopping?” Merlin asked, “Explain. Now.”

“My father wants you to be dressed appropriately. So we are going to Saville row.”

“I’m not letting you buy me any more expensive stuff Arthur!”

“God no, I’m not paying.” Arthur exclaimed pulling out a credit card. “Father is.”

“The king is buying me a suit. Right. I think I’m going to have a lot of stories to tell when I see my Mum in a few weeks.”

Arthur chuckled softly at that as the car pulled up outside ‘H. Huntsman & Son’. Uther used these tailors more than any other and Arthur had grown up in clothes from this shop. Huntsman was an illustrious company and he had no doubt that Merlin could get something truly stunning for tonight. They did sell readymade items after all so the short notice was ok.  Apparently he was to collect his clothes for tonight whilst he was here. Uther had ordered them without consulting him, asking the tailors to use previous fittings as a template so god knows what he was going to end up with.    

“Arthur, are you really sure about this?” Merlin asked, looking up at the great stags heads on the wall and the impeccably tailored suits on display.

“Merlin. I’m always sure. And if I’m not I’d never admit it.” Arthur chuckled sitting down as the Managing Director came out and started fawning over the prince. “Ah, David. It’s good to see you.” Arthur said turning to the man.

“And you sire. Are you here to collect your suit? Because I’m afraid it won’t be ready for another hour or so.” He said, shooting strange looks at Merlin throughout.

“Well, that works out perfectly as I’m here to get Merlin a suit too.” Arthur said gesturing at his friend. “I’m afraid we need it for tonight so if you could give us some choices from your ready to wear collection and perhaps some advice I’ll be happy to wait.”

“Of course my Lord.” He said bustling off murmuring something about cloth bunches. After a moment he returned with a young man holding a lot of folders. “This is Jordan, sirs.” He said gesturing at him. “He is our apprentice coat maker but he is what I think you need. He has more fashion sense in his little finger than I do in my whole body.”

Arthur stood and shook his hand. “Jordan. Perfect. I’ll be pleased to have your help. You see, Merlin here is hopeless and you know the range better than I.”

Jordan smiled gently, “Thank you sire. I’ll be pleased to help.” He said, settling the folders on the table.

“Well, I must see to the accounts sire. I shall leave you in Jordan’s most capable hands if that’s ok?” David asked.

“That’s fine thank you.” Arthur replied, tapping the sofa next to him as a gesture for Jordan to join them.

Jordan opened the first folder; it was full of glossy photos of styles of suits. “So, what type of suit do you want? We have Two-piece, Three-piece, Various types of suit jacket. Actually, do you just want to look at the book?” He asked, noticing Merlin’s confused face and pushing the folder towards them.

Arthur smiled. “Thanks.”

After a few minutes, a lot of confused looks from Merlin who was still getting to grips with the fact the  _King_  was paying for him to have a suit from  _Saville Row_. They decided on a three piece suit but not much else.

“So, Jordan, what colours do you think would compliment Merlin?” Arthur asked, “Go crazy, no need to be traditional, I think we need all your ideas and then we can narrow down through suitability and availability.”

Jordan nodded and sat thoughtfully for a while before pulling another folder onto his knee, this one was full of may coloured fabrics. “Well, a deep blue would compliment his eyes.” He said pulling out a swatch of beautiful not-quite-navy blue fabric, “Or a muted emerald green would go with his black hair.” He continued pulling out another piece of cloth “Perhaps an ivory or just normal white for his skin to make him look more tanned; or, if you want to keep the pale look go for a black.” More fabrics were put on the table. “Perhaps some reds, not a focus, just a lining or as decoration. Reds really contrast with Blue eyes and make them shine.” He finished by placing a deep blood red square of fabric on the table.

Merlin looked at all the colours and laughed gently, “You really do know your stuff don’t you?”

“I did a fashion GCSE.” Jordan said smiling.

Arthur nodded. “Well, now we have the colours sorted let’s see what sort of cuts Merlin wants.”

Another session of looking through folders ensued. Merlin was more vocal this time; the colours gave him a starting point to think from. After about ten minutes they had chosen a shirt, waistcoat and morning coat that all three approved of; though Merlin had been pushing for the dinner jacket.

“We have everything you want sire. We’ll just need to take some quick measurements of Merlin to ensure the perfect fit and ensure all the minor alterations we usually do are right for him.” Jordan said, picking up the paper he had written the specifications on and walking into the cutting area which was visible from the shop front.

“Measurements?” Merlin muttered to Arthur, watching Jordan’s progress, “I’m going to kill you.”

“No you’re not, I’m the only one who knows fathers PIN.” Arthur muttered back, straightening as a man walked towards them, “Off you go now Merlin, you need to be measured.”

“Shut it prat.” Merlin said softly, standing to greet the man.

***

They left a while later with two sets of suits. The dinner began in two and a half hours but Arthur knew his father liked to speak with him an hour beforehand so they bundled into the car rather than staying out for a coffee as Merlin would have liked.

“You can get changed at the Palace Merlin. There’s no point in going home to come back.”

“Thanks Arthur.” Merlin grinned, looking out of the windows all the way back. “I’m working on the book you know.”

“The book?” Arthur asked looking up.

“The one you bought me. I’m restoring it. It’s gonna take a while though.” Merlin muttered as they pulled up outside the palace.

***

They walked into Arthurs rooms together, Merlin bickering with him over the Morning coat, Dinner Jacket dilemma.

“Merlin. It’s in your hand, now stop complaining and go into my room and put it on; I’ll get changed in the bathroom.” Arthur sighed, shoving him gently towards the door to his room.

“You? Get changed in the bathroom? No way. I’ll get changed in the bathroom, it’s your home.” Merlin argued.

“Merlin, I’m not having you see the amount of hair products I have. I’d never hear the end of it. Just get in my room and get changed. I need to see my father in an hour and you’re coming too.” Arthur said, walking off towards the bathroom door.

“I am?” Merlin asked Arthurs back.

“Yes.” Arthur replied, not even bothering to turn around. “And if there are undies on the floor just ignore them, the cleaner is going to come in whilst the dinner is going on.”

Merlin blushed a deep crimson before stepping into the room. He was in Arthurs room. Arthur had told him to get into his room. He was standing in Arthurs room. He was standing on Arthurs boxers. Merlins train of thought paused for a moment there and he stepped forward again, gingerly ignoring other items of underwear and laying his suit on the bed. It was in a travel bag and he had yet to see it.

It took him nearly an hour to get changed. He was more used to jeans and t-shirts. Finally he was done. It was only when he slipped on the jacket he realised he had no shoes other than his dirty trainers and no idea how to tie a bowtie.

“Arthur!” Merlin called.

“Yeah?” Arthur called from the bathroom.

“Do you have any shoes I can borrow?”

“What size are you?”

“Seven.”

“There’s a shoe rack under the bed. Take what you need.”

Merlin looked under the bed and pulled out a shiny black pair. “Thanks.” He said before pausing. “Also, can you do up my bowtie?”

“When I’m done yes.” Arthur sighed, finishing styling his hair and stepping into the lounge.

Merlin stepped out of Arthurs room a few moments later and they both breathed in sharply. Arthur looked stunning in a deep black morning coat. Beneath it a low cut Pendragon-red waistcoat could be seen, golden buttons glimmering in the light, each embossed with the dragon of the royal crest. To go with it Arthur wore a red bowtie over a white shirt. A gold watch twinkled on his wrist and his signet ring glistened with it. The golden chain of a pocket watch snaked into his waistcoat pocket and his hair looked both smart and windswept. Merlin would have liked nothing more to fuck him senseless right there but he supposed it wasn’t ‘proper’.

Merlin wore a similar black morning coat, the cut perfect to show off his slim figure, a muted emerald waistcoat fastened with silver buttons shimmered over an ivory shirt. From the chest pocket of his waistcoat poked the edge of a charcoal grey handkerchief and around his neck hung an untied bowtie in the same emerald as the waistcoat. Arthur looked on in shock; Jordan knew his stuff, the colours suited Merlin perfectly.

He stepped forward and smiled, “You look great mate.”

Merlin grinned awkwardly, “So do you.” The three words weren’t the ones he wanted to say, but he supposed they’d do. “Could you help with my bowtie?” He muttered after a moment.

“Sure.” Arthur stepped forward and started to do up his bowtie, their faces so close they were almost touching, his chest pressed against Merlin’s. “You should really do something with your hair.” He said, tugging the tie to check it was done up properly. He led him to the bathroom and placed him facing the mirror, “Here, let’s see what I can do.” Arthur smiled, taking down a pot of hair product and applying it. When he was finished Merlin’s hair was a perfect example of the ‘just fucked’ look and Arthur was inordinately proud. “Come on, we’ve got to see Father.”


	8. A Right Royal Murder Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur are now going to parties together, unfortunately not in that way, at least, not yet. However nothing is ever simple with these bloody royals. Especially when Helen Collins of Mora makes her appearance.

Uther stood in an antechamber off of the great hall where the meal would take place. When Merlin and Arthur entered he turned from the window and smiled. He wore a standard dinner jacket and shirt though the cut and fabric were superior to anything Merlin had seen before. He wore a black tie rather than the typical bowtie and his famed leather gloves. Around his brow rested a plain yet powerful golden crown. “Arthur.”

“Father. This is Merlin.” Arthur said, beckoning Merlin into the room and closing the door.

Uther stepped forward and outstretched his gloved hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again Merlin.”

“The pleasure is all mine Sire.” Merlin replied taking the Kings large, gloved hand in his own small, skinny one.

Uther chuckled and turned back to Arthur. “I have something for you to wear today.” He said before turning round and lifting a thin silver circlet from a cushion.

“A crown, father?” Arthur asked, taken aback. His father wore his crown often, though god only knew why as he exuded an air of overwhelming power already; but he rarely wore his and his father rarely asked him to.

“Tonight is an important night. It is only right for us to wear our crowns Arthur.” Uther replied, holding it out.

“Of course father.” Arthur replied; taking the crown from him and placing it on his head.

Merlin watched on in silence as father and son interacted. It all seemed too formal for a father and son, if it was him and his mother they would be laughing about seemingly nothing by now. Then, as he watched Uther leant forward and straightened Arthur’s crown. Gently shifting the metal and stroking the hair back into place. Arthur leaned into the fleeting touch as a normal child would lean into a hug. Then Uther moved away and all returned to steely silence, carefully considered words and barriers made of arguments long past. The moment was lost.

Then Morgana entered with Gwen at her heels. In a dress of thin Pendragon red silk trimmed with gold she left very little to the imagination. Merlin was sure he saw Uther quirk an eyebrow and smiled as he imagined the King saying to Morgana,  _“You can’t go out in that, young lady!”_

Merlins eyes widened when he saw Gwen in a deep purple gown. “Gwen, you look stunning!” He exclaimed.

Gwen looked up, her eyes widening as she saw him. “Merlin. You look, smart. Are you  _really_  Merlin?” she asked accusingly and Arthur laughed

“Unfortunately he is, we will have to put up with him being present tonight I am afraid.”

***   

The great hall was full of people. Foreign dignitaries, Mp’s, Lords, Ladies, Barons and Earls. Heads of businesses and charity presidents. Basically, the cream of society. Merlin peered down from the concealed balcony Arthur had led him to and stared down in awe.

“Arthur.” Merlin said, turning away from the banister.

Arthur turned to him, “What is it Merlin?”

“Is this real, I, I mean, am I really invited.”

“Yes Merlin, this is real.”

“But, why?”

“That, my friend is a question I cannot answer.” He muttered softly, glancing at his watch. “Come on, we have an entrance to make.”

 ***

Merlin stood beside Gwen, her arm resting on his, copying Morgana and Arthur in front of them. At the front of the small procession stood Uther, alone. After a moment of waiting a fanfare sounded inside the hall and the great oaken doors opened. Merlin stared for a moment before stepping forward as the usher announced their arrival.

“His Majesty King Uther Pendragon, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of his other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth and Defender of the Faith. His Royal Highness Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Wales and Duke of Rothsay. His Majesty’s ward, The Lady Morgana Le Fay. Merlin Emrys. Gwen Smith.”

All the heads in the room turned to look as they entered.

“If I felt small before, having my name listed after people with more titles than I have books is kinda... terrifying.” Merlin whispered in Gwens ear as they made their way to the head table, people bowing before them. Well, before the King, but Merlin could dream.

The pairs split as they reached the table, Morgana and Gwen going in one direction and Merlin and Arthur following Uther in the other. Gazing around with wide eyes Merlin did not fail to notice the TV cameras along the back wall, all pointing at where Uther was pulling out Morgana’s chair.

Arthur noticed what he was staring at and nudged him with a shoulder, “Don’t worry, they’re not broadcasting live. Father likes to see the finished edit before it is broadcast. I oversee it myself so, there won’t be any clips of you asking me what knife to use. It’s outside in, by the way.”

Merlin nodded with relief and turned away from the cameras as the Herald announced another guests entrance.

“Lady Helen Collins of Mora.” He cried out and a woman in a flowing autumnal orange dress swept through the doors. Uther stood to greet her, walking around the table and making his way to stand before her. “My Lady, it is a pleasure to welcome you to my home.” He started and it hit Merlin that, yes, this was someone’s home. _Arthur’s_ home. He knew, of course, but it was at that moment that it began to sink in.

Lady Helen kissed the back of Uther’s leather clad hand, “The pleasure is all mine my Lord.”

“I cannot wait for your performance.” Uther smiled, “But first. A toast! To Lady Helen.” He cried and everyone lifted their glasses.

“To Lady Helen!” the cry echoed around the room as Helen made her way to the centre of the hall and Uther returned to his seat.

Merlin turned to look at her and knocked one of his many knives from the table with his elbow.

Arthur heard the tinkle as it hit the floor, looked at Merlin’s panic stricken face and smirked in a very Morgana-esque fashion. “Good luck picking that up without anyone noticing.”

Merlin cursed him silently as he ducked under the table, the heavy folds of the tablecloth wrapping around his head, distantly he heard the singing start, the noise muffled by the cloth surrounding him. A moment later he spotted the knife and grabbed it, returning to the surface of the table like a drowning man gasping for air, the tablecloth falling away from about his head. As he looked around, regaining his bearings he noticed something was wrong. One by one the guests were falling asleep. The Kings head slumped onto his arm. Arthurs head began to fall and along the guests tables cobwebs began to grow.

It was the singing; Merlin realized, slamming his hands to his ears. Then Helen produced a dagger and began stepping towards Arthur. Merlin looked around frantically for something to stop her with. Then he noticed the chandeliers. Weighty confections of steel and crystal hanging above her head. Opening his eyes wider he used his magic to sever the chains holding the chandelier up. With a great crash it fell to earth, coming to rest upon Helens back. She fell, her song ended. Slowly everyone began to wake up and stared at her lying in the centre of the hall, back broken, blood pooling below her. Dying. But not yet dead. With her last breath she threw the dagger at Arthur. Instinctively Merlin slowed time, grabbing Arthur and pulling him from his chair to land in a heap on top of him. In any other circumstance Merlin would have been very pleased to have Prince Arthur lying on top of him, but as time reverted to normal speed and the dagger thumped into the back of the chair Arthur had been sitting on a moment before all he could do was swallow his fear and stumble to his feet.

 ***

“Arthur!” Uther cried out face pale with fear, lurching forward to where Arthur was regaining his feet. “My God, are you ok?”

Arthur gave his father a strained smile, “I suppose so.”

The King gave out a relieved sigh and to the shock of everyone in the room, not least his son, enveloped Arthur in a huge hug. Arthur stiffened for a moment before melting into his father, his head resting against his shoulder. He reached his arms around him and held on tight. He wanted this moment to go on forever, to make up for all the arguments and pain, all the loss and the lack of childhood. But all things must end. So they released each other and stepped back.

That was when Merlin noticed the dozens of security guards surrounding them. One with frizzy hair and a ginger beard turned to the King, “If you would follow me Sire, you must evacuate the hall.”

Uther nodded, “Of course Leon. Come on Arthur, Morgana.” They started to walk off, leaving Merlin and Gwen standing side by side, bewildered.

Arthur looked back, “Come  _on_  Merlin!” Merlin hurried after them, Gwen at his heels. Behind them the circle of guards closed up and they were rushed from the room.

 ***

The room was beautifully decorated but there was no hiding the fact it was an old world war two bunker. At one end was a desk, behind which sat King Uther Pendragon, his face still pale. At the other end was a small table upon which sat Gwen and Morgana, playing a game of cards, though neither of them had moved for at least five minutes. Merlin and Arthur stood before the King. Around the walls stood the cream of the Royal Guard. Arthur had introduced him to them earlier; Lance who had his eyes on Gwen more often than the door; Percival with biceps like tree trunks; Ewan, twitchy and nervous and his opposite Owain. The man who had led them from the hall stood by the door, pistol raised. He was Sir Leon, Captain of the Royal Guard.

“Merlin, you saved my sons life.” Uther said, one hand fiddling with the pistol he had commanded he be given. “I must reward you.”

Merlin shook his head, eyes fixed on the gun. “No Sire, It’s fine.”

Uther sighed, “Arthur, what should I do with him?”

“Get him a new house?”

Merlin turned to Arthur indignant, “I don’t need a new house Arthur!”

“You live in a block of flats in a house with four rooms Merlin!”

Uther looked at them, “I think a new house can be arranged within a month or so. I agree with Arthur, you need a reward and this can be it. Until suitable accommodation can be found you can live here, we have more than enough room.”

Before Merlin could reply Leon walked over, his hand on his earpiece. “It’s all clear My lord. We can leave. I had a sweep done and all the guests have left.”

Uther nodded and slipped the gun into the holster on his belt. “Thank you Leon. Come on Morgana, It’s all clear.”


	9. Oh Merlin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes home to visit his Mum and circumstances force him to accept his reward.

Merlin was getting sick of his phone ringing; it was always Arthur calling to tell him to agree to his reward. Every ten minutes, on the dot it rang; and being the fool he was he always picked up.

“Arthur. Just stop it now, ok?” Merlin sighed

“Merlin, this isn’t about the house. There is a car coming for you. You’re needed in a meeting.” Arthurs voice echoed down the line sounding harried.

“A meeting?”

“Yes. We need to work on what on earth we are going to say to the press about the incident with Lady Helen and as you are a massive part in it you have to be there.”

“I suppose I need to put on clothes then.”

“Merlin. I did not need to know you were naked.” Arthur said down the phone

“What the... Jesus Arthur. I’m in my  _Pyjamas_.”

“Fine. Whatever. Just dress. Now. The car will be there in ten minutes.” Arthur hung up.

Merlin looked down at his phone. Then he began to type in a number whilst also pulling on a black top. Then as it rang he slipped on a checked shirt, leaving it open because to do up buttons you needed working fingers and he had only just got up.

“Merlin why are you ringing me at 8AM?” Gwen asked before Merlin could even greet her. “In fact, why are you of all people even awake at 8AM?”

“Because Arthur rang me.” Merlin replied breathlessly, sticking one leg into his jeans. “And- And Gwen I think he imagined me naked.” He cried, trying to find his other leg hole, tripping over the end of the other trouser leg and landing in a heap on the floor.

“Merlin, did you just fall over?”

He scrabbled for the phone and held it by his ear, pulling up his jeans with one hand whilst still flat on his back. “Um, yes. Look, Gwen-”

“Drink some coffee, wake up. I’ll see you in the land of the living at one, we’ll have lunch. Ok?”

“But Gwen!”

“Merlin. Caffine. Now.” She hung up. If Merlin was sick of his phone ringing he was even more sick of people telling him to do something ‘Now.’ And then hanging up on him. He sighed, slipping on shoes and socks and making himself a coffee.

 ***

“So when do we want the press release out for?”

This was basically the main reason for this whole meeting. The King, his closest advisors, the prime-minister, Morgana and Arthur all looked at Merlin.

“Well, you’re to be painted the hero Merlin. When do you think?”

Merlin looked up from where he had been doodling knights and wizards on his notepad. “Well, I want to tell my mum first. Can we release it the day after tomorrow?”

Uther nodded, “I think that is satisfactory. Merlin, I’ll have your belongings brought to your new apartment here tomorrow.”

“My new apartment –  _here_?” Merlin repeated incredulously.

“Of course. The paparazzi will lay siege to you if you stay in your flat. We were considering it anyway, weren’t we Arthur?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes Father.”

Merlin blinked in shock. “I’ll be seeing my Mum tomorrow so I’m not sure.”

Arthur smiled, “Oh, it’s fine. I’ll supervise it all.”

“No, Arthur. You’ll be going with him. We need royal representation in a case like this and you are the reason he is involved.” Uther stated firmly. Then he turned to Merlin his face softening as he saw the bemused look on his face. “I’ll have someone deal with it. Morgana’s maid, Gwen, she is your friend I believe. She can have the day off today and tomorrow to help you pack and supervise the move in your absence. Is that satisfactory?”

“Of course My Lord. Thank you.”

***

Merlin stared at the Bentley sitting polished and sparkly before him.  “Arthur. You do know we are going to the middle of nowhere right?”

“And?”

“And you’ve turned up in a Bentley.”

“Yep.”

Merlin just sighed and shook his head. “Whatever.” Noticing Percival in a black suit and sunglasses in the driver’s seat he smiled. “Hi Percy.”

“Hey Merlin.”

“You two know each other?” Arthur asked surprised.

“He follows you around every other day Arthur; of course we know each other.”

“So, Merlin, do you have a post-code for the sat-nav?” Percival asked him, hanging out the window.

“Uh, yeah. It’s BA2 2GN.”

“Cool. Um, you’d best get in. He’s not going to wait forever.” Percival nodded his head at Arthur, just visible fidgeting in the back seat and began typing the postcode in.

***

“Arthur, I think it’s best if you stay in the car until I come and get you.” Merlin said as they turned onto the country lanes that led to his childhood home.

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“You don’t get to command me. I’m the Prince. You’re an unemployed part time librarian who has been fired from every job he’s ever had.”

“It wasn’t even my fault I got fired from the library. In fact, that was because of you.” Merlin argued, pointing an accusing finger at Arthur.

“That was not my fault!” Arthur protested, batting away the finger.

“It so was.”

They slowed down as they neared their destination. The countryside rolled either side of the car, every so often a house broke the hedges and trees. Then they pulled up into the drive of a small cottage.

“If you two have stopped arguing like small children you might like to know we have arrived you complete-” Percival paused for a moment before turning off the engine. “-Sirs.”

Merlin climbed out of the car, “Stay here Arthur. Seriously.”

Arthur pouted at him playfully and sunk down into his seat.

“Oh for...” Merlin muttered under his breath before slamming the door shut behind him. He walked up the drive and knocked at the door. After a moment Hunith opened it and beamed at seeing him.

“Oh Merlin! You look so grown up!” she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to turn him from side to side.

“Mum. Mum! Please, stop it!” Merlin cried twisting away. That was when Hunith noticed the car.

“Why have you got a Bentley?” she asked suspiciously.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, “Oh, it’s not mine. It’s a friends. He drove me.”

“Oh  _Merlin_! You should have told me!” Hunith sighed

“Told you what?”

“That you got a new boyfriend.”

“What? Oh no, nononono” Merlin shook his head vigorously. “It’s not like that.”

“Whatever you say dear. Invite him in, I’ll make some tea.” Hunith turned to go back inside.

“Make enough for four Mum.” He said to the back of her head.

She turned back surprised, “Why?”

“He’s brought his” He paused “friend too.”

Hunith sighed and walked inside leaving Merlin on the doorstop.

***

Walking down the corridor Merlin noticed the little photos of him when he was younger: with Will dressed as Merlin and King Arthur of legend; with his Mum on a holiday in Cornwall; There were one or two of the whole family, him, Mum and Dad when he was really small, and tucked on the edge of a dresser was a photo of his Dad in his army uniform. At the bottom of the stairs hung Huniths jacket and scarf.

Finally he turned into the kitchen, Arthur and Percival following. “Mum, I don’t think you’ve met my -um- friend Prince Arthur Pendragon and his bodyguard Percival.”

Hunith spun round, there in the doorway to her kitchen was the heir to the throne in a black shirt and jeans, her son and a man who had the biggest arm muscles she had ever seen and looked like he belonged in a men in black film.

“Merlin.” Hunith said slowly. “Is there some explanation you want to give me for this?”

“Well...” Merlin began, only to be silenced by Arthur stepping forward.

“Mrs Emrys. I’m Arthur Pendragon. Merlin’s friend. My father, the King, he asked me to come because Merlin has been involved in an important event which you need to be informed of and, well, royal representation is only right in these situations.” He stated formally, extending a hand.

Hunith took it carefully “Important event?”

Arthur nodded. “He saved my life.”     

***

“Well. That went well.” Arthur said into the awkward silence of the car.

“Yeah. It was great especially that bit where she thought you and Percy were going out!” Merlin growled sarcastically.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re so angry.”

"Because she is so embarrassing!”

“And my baby pictures being broadcast to the world in every newspaper known to man as a celebration of my eighteenth birthday wasn’t?”

*** 

Walking through his old flat Merlin gazed sadly at the improvised darkroom where the second bedroom should have been. At where he had managed to create a filing system based entirely on the position of the stack of papers in relation to his bookshelf. At where he first managed to light a match with his mind; and at the hole in the carpet that it had burned. But this was no longer his flat and a car would be coming for him in five minutes to take him to his new temporary home in Buckingham palace.

***

Arthur was there to welcome him at the front door. He led him through a maze of corridors, past paintings of his ancestors, expensive vases and the odd table of stuff. Merlin was sure that if he even tried to find his way outside he would get utterly lost. Finally they ended up in a corridor nothing like the others. The decor was much more modern and it had the air of use.

“This is the royal wing, though Father sleeps further down the corridor, past the corner. Morgana and I share this corridor; and you, of course.” He said, gesturing to a set of doors Merlin recognised from his past visit. “This is my room. Morgana’s is next to it.” He pointed to a door further down the corridor on the same side. Then walked a little further until he reached a door almost in the centre of the corridor on the other side. “And this is your room.” He pushed open the door and Merlin stepped inside. The word ‘room’ did not begin to even cover it. If you had knocked out all the walls in his old flat it would still be much smaller than the room he had just entered. In the centre was an oaken table surrounded by four chairs. In the corner sat a little armchair, obviously for curling up with a good book. Between two doors on the right wall was a huge plasma TV. To the left a indent in the wall held a large kitchen, polished chrome gleaming. First Arthur walked past the Kitchen and pushed open a door. “This is your bathroom.” He said gesturing inside with his arm. “Toilet, bath/shower thing, sink, you know. Bathroom stuff.”

Then he moved towards the large doors at the other end of the room. “Now, this, Merlin-” He began, pushing open the doors. “-this is your library.” Merlin walked in amazed. On the wall opposite him large windows let in the sunlight and a view of the courtyard in the centre of the palace. The other walls were covered with books of every kind. “I’m not entirely sure what’s in here. The room has been stocked for years so...” he trailed off as Merlin ran along the walls reading the spines of books. After a moment Merlin turned away and gazed at the sofa before the window and the armchairs scattered across the room. Them Arthur trudged to the right side of the room and tugged on a copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities'. The bookshelf swung open and seeing it Merlin gave a childlike squeal of joy. Dashing through into his bedroom which also had courtyard views. After a few minutes Arthur led him from the room through the main door, back into the main living room. “Um, one last thing before I let you settle in.” He said, tugging open the final door. “I had a darkroom for your book restoration set up.” He said and Merlin looked inside, eyes lighting up with joy. “Thank you!” He cried, launching himself at the unsuspecting prince and tightly hugging him.


	10. Draoithe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motorbikes, tight leather and revelations in a country pub. Merlin and Arthur discover they have more in common than first impressions would indicate.

Merlin rolled over, looking up he saw a young man laying a pile of newspapers on the small table by the window. “Uh, hi?” Merlin muttered groggily. The man started, spinning around to face him.

“Good morning, Mr Emrys.” He squeaked.

“S’Merlin, please.”

“Merlin. Yes. Of course. I was just delivering the mornings papers. Prince Arthur said you’d probably like to see them.” He stepped towards the door. “Oh and, he said you are invited to breakfast with the King this morning.”

“Breakfast?” Merlin asked incredulously, feeling more awake by the second.

The man nodded, fingers on the door handle.

“With the King?”

He nodded again, fleeing from the room.

Merlin  swung his legs out of bed and began to pace the room in his boxers. There was much to contemplate, for one, that servant was acting weird. Secondly, breakfast. With the King. Thirdly, Fuck. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and rang Arthur.

“Merlin?”

“Arthur. Breakfast, with the King. Really?” Merlin asked, beginning to really freak out.

“What?” Arthur sighed.

“Why am I having breakfast with the king this morning?”

“’coz you live here now and we all have breakfast together.” Arthur groaned, reminding Merlin it was in fact, bloody early in the morning.

“It’s 6AM, I can’t deal with this!” Merlin shrieked, actually really freaking out.

“Oh for… talk books with him. He likes books.” Arthur exasperated voice suggested down the phone.

“ARTHUR!” Merlin freaked out completely.

“What Merlin?” Came the answering long suffering sigh

“HE IS THE KING! I HAVE TO SPEAK TO THE KING AND ALL YOU COME UP WITH IS ‘He likes books.’” Merlin imitated Arthur in a high pitched girly voice.

“Chill the fuck out Merlin. Put on some clothes and I’ll come and get you in an hour. Read the newspapers I sent you or something.”

“Clothes. What clothes?”

“I dunno, smart casual. Now fuck off Merlin.” Arthur sighed, moving to hang up

“ARTHUR YOU FUCKING-” Merlin began

“Bye Merlin. Some advice. Chill out. And don’t swear in front of the King.” Arthur said, finding joy in the frustrated yell he could hear brewing on Merlin’s end of the phone as he hung up.

 ***

Merlin glared at the newspapers scattered before him. ‘Merlin’s Magic!’ – ‘It’s destiny’ – ‘Historical Hero’ Every single one had some pun on his name as a headline. Even the guardian. He glared at The Sun, it’s headline, ‘What kind of name is Merlin?’ and it set on fire.

“Fuck!” Merlin scrambled back from the flames that consumed all of the papers in a matter of moments. He had to put it out before the fire alarm went off. “Ácwence!” The fire obligingly died and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

He had just tipped all of the ashes into the bin when Arthur strolled through the door. “Morning Merlin. Feeling more relaxed?” He grinned.

“I, um. I’m fine thanks Arthur.” He pointed at his clothes “Smart casual enough?”

“Gimme a twirl.” Arthur commanded, rotating his finger. As Merlin obliged he smiled, the skinny jeans made his arse look… perfect. The open shirt and tight… very-very tight T-shirt combo were similarly fetching. “Looking good compadre.”

Merlin looked carefully at him at that, “Compadre? You’re loosening up.”

Arthur shrugged, “I haven’t had the pleasure of being yelled at by my father yet today. Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t last.”

Merlin nodded, tight lipped; but despite his best efforts a grin broke free.

“Arthur smiled, Merlin’s laughter was infectious. “You’re a complete idiot Merlin.” He managed, before bursting into giggles.

“Shut up you clotpole.” He forced out between giggles.

Arthur straightened, his control returning. “C’mon you. Breakfasts waiting.”

***

Merlin shuffled into the dining room behind Arthur. It was empty except for the King sitting at the end of the table, his suit jacket slung over the back of his chair, reading a newspaper, about five others were stacked by his elbow. Merlin was hoping to be un-noticed. A futile hope. Uther looked up from The Times as they walked in. “Good morning Arthur, Merlin. I trust you had a good sleep?”

It took a moment for Merlin to realise he was being addressed. “Oh, yes. Thank you, Sire.”

“Wonderful and your quarters, they are satisfactory?”

“More than satisfactory my lord. The library alone is… Phenomenal.” Merlin replied.

“I forget; you crave good literature as Arthur craves good whiskey do you not?” Uther stated, laying down his paper and looking Merlin straight in the eyes.

“I do my lord. I find books are like portals. To other worlds, other bodies, other feelings. To read of a world is to enter it, if only for a little while. You feel what those within that world feel; pain, loss, joy… everything.” Merlin said, gazing into space for a moment.

“Have you ever been shot?” Uther asked, breaking Merlin’s reverie.

“Have I ever been…what?” Merlin stammered, feeling more than a little scared by this sudden turn of events, remembering, vividly, that the King now carried a gun at all times.

“Shot. Have you ever been shot?” Uther replied, unmoving.

“No, My Lord.”

“Have you ever read of someone being shot?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Then from what you just said you should be able to describe the feeling to me.”

“I…”

“There is a fine line between worlds in stories and that in which you live. It can be all too easy to step over it. Be careful that you don’t Merlin. You can never truly understand something through simply reading about it.” Uther said, knowingly. “I have been shot. Do you want to know what it is like?”

Merlin just stood there speechless. Arthur however had a look of almost amusement in his eyes as he watched the exchange.

“It is like a trail of fire cutting through your very core. At first you don’t know what has happened. It’s like your mind is out of sync with your body. Then comes the true agony. The initial fire is nothing to feeling a hole in your shoulder and knowing that there is a burning lump of metal in that hole. Knowing that it was meant to kill you. If you are lucky you pass out at that point. If not, the pain continues. Drowning out sight and sound and smell but you are still conscious, you can still feel it. And it is like all the fires of hell clawing at your soul. Burning and burning and never relenting, not even for a moment. That is how it feels to be shot.”

When Uther had finished the whole room fell silent. His final word. ‘Shot.’ Echoed around the room as if it, in itself was a gunshot.

“Morning.” Morgana called, breezing in from the hallway. “Merlin!” She grabbed his face and kissed his cheeks.

Uther smiled, “Good morning Morgana.”

“Morning Uther.” She looked at Merlin just standing there. “Sit down Merlin.” She said cheerily, sitting in her own chair.

Uther picked his paper back up and called out from behind it. “Now that we are all here you can begin.”

Merlin looked about confused. Then waiters appeared from nowhere, “Good morning sir. What do you want for breakfast?” one asked, looming over him.

“What can I have?”

Arthur chuckled from across the table. “You can have anything Merlin. Just order.”

***

Merlin was chewing a mouthful of cocopops when Arthur looked up from his plate. “Hey Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going for a ride on the bike today. D’you wanna ride pillion?”

Merlin imagined holding tight to Arthurs waist as they sped around the city of London and… “I don’t have any leathers or…”

Morgana smiled, “Arthur has spares. Go on Merlin, It’ll be fun.”

“Uh, sure ok then.” Merlin nodded; what had he just agreed to, oh god.

Then Uther looked up, “Make sure he is back by three in one piece Arthur. He has a press conference tomorrow and he needs to prepare.”

Arthur nodded, “Of course Father.”

***

Merlin should have known how bad an idea this was when it was suggested. There were many reasons but the main ones were as follows:

  1. Tight leather trousers
  2. Vibrating motorbike
  3. Every single time the bike stopped he slid down the seat and found his crotch pressed up against Arthurs arse.
  4. Said arse was encased in tight leather trousers



When they finally stopped and climbed down outside a country pub there was nothing Merlin would have liked more than a long cold shower. Unfortunately Arthur just wanted to have lunch.

“You’re very quiet Merlin.” Arthur commented, his fork halfway to his mouth. “I didn’t scare you did I?”

“Uh, no. I was just thinking."  _Of your beautiful arse encased in tight leather pressing against my crotch._

“Of what?”

 _Shit_ “Uh,” He had no idea what to say, until suddenly, “I was just wondering why you live in the palace and not Clarence House. Every other prince has moved out before he was your age.”

Arthur just, stopped, for a moment and Merlin could have sworn a flicker of pain crossed his face. “I-” The prince paused choosing his words carefully. “My Mother died when I was born. The press was told it was of complications after my birth but, she was murdered Merlin. The midwife that delivered me was a member of the terrorist group Draoithe. She would have killed me too but, Gaius took me from the room to clean me up and father came with me. The midwife, Nimueh, smothered my mother.” Arthur looked down at his plate, “It broke my Fathers heart. And when Draoithe planted a bomb on Gorlois’ yacht, well, he believes nowhere is safe for me. I am surrounded by guards, my room has steel walls; the doors have steel in them too. Even the glass in the windows is bullet proof. He believes if I live elsewhere there is more chance I will die. He hated me boarding at Eton, My room was bullet-proofed and the two on either side of me contained bodyguards. It was stupid really but, I suppose he was right.”

“He was?” Merlin asked, snapped from his reverie.

“Lady Helen, she was a member of Draoithe.”

“oh…” Merlin poked his chop with a fork. “I, uh, I’m sorry about your mother. I didn’t know she was… you know…”

“No-one does, Father kept it a secret. And, don’t worry, it was a long time ago.”

“Still you must miss her. I know I miss my Dad.”

Arthur looked up, “Your Dad?”

“He was a pilot, sent into the Kosovo War as part of the British contribution of NATO forces. He was shot down over Yugoslavia. It was supposed to be some Americans going out but, their chopper malfunctioned or something so Dad took their run. I was only 7. I was the one who opened the letter, Mum always said I shouldn’t open other peoples post but, I did anyway. I was fun until…” Merlin shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. At least I knew my dad, and I have his medals to remind me of him. It’s tougher for you, never knowing your mum.”

“No, it’s easier. It’s hard to miss something you never had.”

They finished their meal in silence and rode back to the palace. When they pulled up Arthur took off his helmet and glanced softly at Merlin, struggling with his own. “Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m truly sorry about your father.”

Merlin nodded gently. “That’s what your father said.”

“What?” Arthur really was confused now.

“He was at the funeral. My Dad was the only British person to die in the conflict so…”

“I see.”

“Plus, they trained together. Dad always told me stories of how he pushed the then Prince Uther out of an aeroplane during a parachute jumping exercise. And of how he got him back by dumping a bucket of ice water over his head at three AM in the middle of November.”

Arthur chucked. “I find it hard to imagine my father as a young man. Now come on, you’ve got to prepare for your press conference.”


	11. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther remembers and Morgana matchmakes

Merlin shifted awkwardly on the podium, his supposedly casual suit dug in in all the wrong places and the unnerving presence of the King to his right was just as discomforting. as for the lines of reporters and photographers before him, they were actually scary. At least Arthur was there by his side, speaking clearly into the microphone, fielding questions, occasionally referring one to his father; never asking more of Merlin than the speech he'd read out at the beginning.

 After far too many photos the press conference was over. Merlin was hailed as a hero and Arthur was laughing at said hero, even Uther grinned as they left the room.

"Why? Why is it always me?" Merlin muttered.

 "Oh, do shut up Merlin. You're a hero we are Merlin and Arthur of legend reincarnated, didn't you hear that woman?"

 "All too clearly."

 "Arthur, leave him alone. If I remember correctly the only thing you did at your first press conference was cry and urinate on the poor woman holding you." grinned Uther.

 "Father! I was three weeks old!" Arthur turmed to Merlin who was failing at holding in a smile "I was three weeks old Merlin!"

 ***

 Merlin was sprawled on the floor of a small drawing room, or was it an anteroom? After a few vodka shots with Morgana it was easy to overlook such things, especially in a place with as many strangely named rooms as Buckingham Palace.

 "Truth or Dare Merlin?" Morgana giggled, pointing a shot glass at his head.

 "You think I'd say dare after that last one? Truth."

 "Perfect." Morgana smiled, almost all trace of drunkenness gone. "Tell me Merlin. Do you fancy Arthur?"

 "I... What?"

 "Arthur, do you fancy him? I mean, he only takes people he really likes on bike rides, and I know from his supposedly secret porn collection that he isn't entirely straight so... do you fancy him?" Morgana leaned forward.

 Merlin felt the alcohol in his blood evaporate under that stare and gulped. "No. No, I don't fancy Arthur."

 "Really? 'Cause I've seen the way you look at him and..."

 Merlin cut her short with a gesture. "I don't fancy Arthur. I love him. I love his eyes. I love his arm muscles and his goofy smile and his stupid, stupid hair. I love the way that before he laughs his eyes crinkle up. I love how when he talks about something he is passionate about, something he loves his arm gestures become stupidly grand and his speech gets faster and faster and you have to stop him or he goes on forever. I love that he wants to be normal in a world where everyone wants to be special.  Every time he walks into a room my breath catches in my chest and I want to hold him in my arms forever, when I look at him I see only sunlight. So no. I don't fancy Arthur. I love him."

 "You really do have it bad don't you?"

 "I do. God help me Morgana. I love him and I can never have him."

 "What makes you say that?"

 "He is the prince of England. Uther will never allow..."

 "Uther may be a stuffy fool much of the time but he loves his son and I know for certain he wants only the best for him. Yes, he will shout, he will scream, he will probably break a few priceless objects, but he will allow it. And if he doesn't, he will have me to answer to."

 "Morgana, I-" Merlin hung his head, all the words in his body fled, leaving only a blank page upon which only Arthurs words would matter.

 Morgana didn't say anything, she just shuffled across the floor, snaked an arm across Merlins shoulders and let him lean on her. She would have stayed all night if he had needed it, but after an hour Merlin shifted, looking up.

 "Thank you." He murmured. getting to his feet and starting towards the door.

 "Merlin?" She called across the room

 "Yes?"

 "He loves you too you know."

 Merlin nodded shyly and left, a slight smile on his face.

 ***

 It had been a long time since Arthur had sat up with his father in his office but after seeing Merlin and Morgana sneaking off with a bottle of Vodka and childish grins he thought he might as well do it again, if only for the amazingly expensive whisky his father favoured

 Uther passed a glass over to Arthur and leaned back in his chair, sipping at his own. "You did well today Arthur."

 "Thank you Father. I must say, I'm surprised at Merlin too." Arthur replied, the drink warming his insides.

 "At Merlin? How so?"

 "He didn't do anything stupid."

 Uther chuckled. "Indeed, I'm sure he must have some kind of mental affliction, the amount of simple things he manages to do wrong."

 Arthur grinned, "Oh, he doesn't. I asked Gaius about it."

 "I have never known Gaius to be wrong about anything but I think this time we must be unsure of the accuracy of his diagnosis." Uther rumbled, his glass nearly finished.

 "That's unfair." Arthur stated, anger simmering in his belly.

 "Unfair?"

 "On Merlin. He saved my life."

 "Of course. I took it too far." Uther assented

 For a while they sat in awkward silence. Then, Arthur spoke.

 "You knew his father."

 "His father?" Uther asked, confused.

 "He died. In the Kosovo Wars." Arthur said, realising he did not actually know the mans name.

 "Balinor." Uther whispered softly

 "So you did know him?"

 "Yes. He was a good man. A genius. He made me this." He murmured lifting a carved dragon from his desk.

 "Our crest?" Arthur asked, recognising the shape of the wings

 Uther nodded, "Though not just that." He pressed his fingers to a portion of seemingly solid wood and it pushed in with a click. With great concentration Uther then pulled the dragon in half to reveal a ring inside. "This was your mothers. After she died I wanted to put it in a place no-one else would find it. Somewhere special."

 "So you put it in the dragon." Arthur said softly

 "No-one else knew how to open it."

 "Didn't he make more?"

 "One, but he kept it with him at all times. It had pictures of his family in it and..." Uther stopped and played with the wood in his hands "And they found charcoal residue on the burned dash in the cockpit."

 Arthur didn't know what to say. Never had he seen his Fathers carefully built façade  break in such a way. He had seen it break in anger; he had seen it break in stress but never in loss. After a while he bid his Father goodnight and slipped out, leaving him to toy with the carving and the ring it contained.

 ***

 Breakfast that morning was one of the most awkward and most silent affairs Arthur could remember. Merlin wasn't there, Uther sat in melancholy silence, Morgana refused to meet his gaze and Arthur was left to try and eat as quietly as possible because every crunch echoed awkwardly in the hall.

 Morgana stood and looked at Arthur for the first time, "I need a word Arthur, can we go outside?"

 "Can't we do it here?"

 "No." Morgana stated firmly, stalking out of the room.

 They sat down in on a bench in the gardens overlooking the lake.

 "It's about Merlin." Morgana said in reply to Arthurs quizzical look.

 "Yes, where is he this morning? I mean, I know until he came I avoided family breakfasts like the plague but I've been trying and-"

 "He's hiding." Morgana cut in.

 "Hiding?"

 "From you."

 "From me?"

 "Stop repeating everything I say." Morgana snapped.

 "Sorry. I just... why is he hiding?"

 "Because he loves you."

 "What?" Arthur blurted out.

 "Come off of it Arthur. You love him too. I know you aren't straight, and I know you well enough to tell when you love someone."

 "I-"

 "Go and find him. Tell him you love him. Take him out for dinner. Whatever, but for gods sake don't tell your Father." Morgana commanded.

 Arthur looked across the lake. "Fuck." He muttered, scrambling up and almost running back inside. Morgana smirked happily to herself.

***

 "Merlin!" Arthur hammered on the door again. "MERLIN!"

 "What?" Came a croaky voice from inside.

 "Open the door Merlin." Arthur sighed.

 "No."

 "Why not?"

 "Because."

 Arthur sighed. "Look, I've spoken to Morgana."

 There was a bang from inside and Merlin swore.

 "What was that?"

 "Ah, fuck. Nothing. Just... Go away Arthur." Merlin shouted through the wood, mentally commanding the smashed glass to deposit itself in the bin.

 "I- I feel the same Merlin" Arthur said, stammering a little.

 The door creaked open a little and Merlin's head slipped into the gap. "What?"

 "I love you."


	12. The man I love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell Uther

 Merlin fiddled with the edge of the cushion he was currently hugging, "So, what do we do now?"

 Arthur looked up from where he knelt on the floor, "I have absolutely no idea."

 "Shall we..." Merlin trailed off before shaking his head, "no."

 "What?"

 "It doesn't matter."

 "Yes, it does because the amount of ideas I have come to the rather un-compelling total of none." Arthur said, shuffling closer

 "I was going to say, shall we ask Morgana."

 Arthur looked at him and smiled a brilliant white smile.

 "Oh god. No Arthur seriously Arthur! NO!" Merlin yelled at the princes rapidly departing back.

 ***

 The scent of perfume was stifling in Morgana's room, Merlin would have suggested she open a window but she was busy on the phone to Gwen.

 "Gwen, Gwen, you will never believe it. They admitted it to each other. They did! No, I don't know. Give me one second." She moved the phone down and covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "So, would you class this as, like, going out?"

 Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he began to splutter.

 Shaking her head Morgana raised the phone back to her ear "I'm taking his spluttering as a yes."

 Arthur recovered himself with a shake of his head. "Morgana! Please, we came here for your help. I mean, you've introduced your boyfriends to my Father before."

 Morgana blinked in shock, "Gwen, I'm-I need to-Bye." She placed the phone on the table between them and ran a hand down her face. "You're going to tell him?"

 "I have to." Arthur sighed "I can't hide this from him."

 "Of course you can you idiot." Morgana exclaimed in exasperation, "Sure, I've introduced him to a few of my boyfriends but not all of them. Even with them he was, angry. Finding out his only son is not only gay, but in love with a 'commoner' - sorry Merlin - He will go completely apeshit."

 Merlins head reeled. "Uh, don't worry about it, and, apeshit. Are royals allowed to say-"

 "I am allowed to say whatever the fuck I want Merlin!" Morgana snapped, slumping over. "Oh you stupid, stupid, wonderful idiotic men. Why do you have to be so adorable? If you weren't adorable together there would be no chance of me even thinking of helping you."

 After a moment Arthur sighed, "So, what do we do?"

 "Spend some time together. Share your favourite things with each other. Take a moment to just enjoy each others company. Hug, maybe kiss, go for walks and act like three year olds. Be yourselves and if it is right, truly right then the moment will come for you to tell Uther."

 ***

 They sat on Arthurs sofa, just reading. Enjoying the way their bodies fitted together. There was a strange serenity in the act of silently reading with the person you love. Mutually sharing the same experience yet transported to different worlds. Finally though, Arthur sighed and closed his book.

 "Do you ever get the feeling that you are too emotionally attached to a character in a book?"

 Merlin smiled. "You can never get too emotionally attached to a character in a book Arthur." He too placed his book down and swung around to Arthur. "You know how Morgana ordered us to be totally honest with each other?"

 "Yeah." Arthur replied, concern flitting across his features

 "I have something to show you." Merlin looked at his book lying on the table and his eyes flashed golden.

 "Shit!" Arthur gasped, "That book is floating! It's fucking FLOATING Merlin!"

 Merlin let the book drop to the table and looked at Arthur, "Yeah, you know the 'Magical Merlin' jokes, they're kinda true."

 "Oh for fucks sake. Why do I have to be the one who falls in love with a fucking sorcerer." Arthur sighed.

 "I uh, do you- Do you want me to leave?" Merlin asked nervously fiddling with his fingers.

 Arthur looked up at the concern in his voice. "Merlin, I am in love with you. Nothing is going to reverse that. Not my Father, not public opinion, not your magic. Hell, you could grow horns and ooze slime and I would still love you because I would know that inside you are still the guy I fell in love with. The clever, witty, insolent, sensitive, overall brilliant man who stole my heart. Nothing will change that."

 Uttering sounds of boundless joy Merlin flung his arms around Arthur. Arthur laughed and grasped Merlin, holding him tight. Slowly they found their lips meeting in a kiss so beautiful it seemed the world around them vanished and it was just the two of them, together.

 ***

 They spent the next three weeks together, totally, irrefutably in love. Every glance, every smile, every word was loaded with unspoken love. Finally, Arthur decided it was time to tell his father.

 Morgana looked them over, straightening Merlin's tie and tugging at Arthur's hair. "Ok boys, you look presentable, I just hope you have inherited your fathers silver tongue Arthur."

 Arthur bowed his head and took Merlin's hand in his, "Thank you Morgana. I wish there was some way we could repay you."

 Morgana smiled and brushed some dust from Merlin's lapel, "I'll find something, don't worry." She pulled open the door and Arthur dropped Merlin's hand. "After you."

 When they arrived at Uther's office Merlin had somehow become even paler than usual and Arthur was fiddling nervously with the cuffs of his sleeves. Morgana steeled herself for the inevitable argument before knocking on the door.

 "Yes?" The Kings voice issued imperiously from behind the woodwork.

 Arthur cleared his throat, "I- I wonder if I, that is to say, may we have a few moments of your time Father?"

 "Of course. Come in."

 Arthur pushed open the door and they all filed in, Merlin and Arthur stood awkwardly behind the guest chairs and Morgana took up a position beside the door.

 "What is it Arthur?" Uther asked, putting his pen down and moving his papers to one side.

 "I've found someone Father."

 "Found someone?"

 "I'm in love." Arthur clarified, his voice beginning to betray his fear.

 "Oh this is wonderful Arthur." Uther exclaimed, "When may I meet her?"

 Arthurs face turned red and he just managed to choke out a single word, "Him."

 "What?" Uther froze.

 Merlin stepped forward, resting a hand on Arthurs shoulder. "He said: 'Him.'. We are in love."

 Uthers eyes flitted from Merlin to Arthur and he seemed unable to speak. "Get out."

 Morgana stepped forward. "You can't just tell him to get out."

 Uthers head snapped round and he stared angrily at her. "I am the King! I can tell whoever I like to get out and they will do it Morgana!" He turned his gaze to Merlin once more. "Leave my office."

 Morgana started forward but Merlin stopped her with an outstretched arm, "No, Morgana. I will leave you to it, this is a family matter."

 "You are family." Morgana stated, ignoring Uthers outraged spluttering.

 "I am just making things worse." Merlin walked out, head held high, Morgana followed in his wake, calling his name.

 Uther stood and looked out of the window behind him. "Why? Because of you the dynasty will end Arthur. Our line has been unbroken since the time of King Arthur and you would throw all of this away for some, some librarian."

 "I am in love Father. You claim to want only the best for me, so let me be with the man I love."

 "No. I cannot allow this. If you were my second son, perhaps, but you are my only heir."

 "Look at me when you say that Father." Arthur challenged. "Look into my eyes and tell me I cannot be with the person I love just because he happens to be a man. Look into my eyes and tell me I must marry some woman I do not love and ruin both of our lives."

 Uther turned around, his face etched with pain. "I cannot allow this Arthur. I am sorry but I must think of the future."

 "Then I will leave. Either way you lose the dynasty, but if you say yes you will keep your son." Arthur turned to leave. "Goodbye Father. I am sorry I have disappointed you."

 "Wait. Arthur." Uther gasped and as Arthur turned around he saw his father collapsing around him. Tears were welling up in his eyes and his posture, normally so strong was slumped. "Please. I cannot lose you too. You are all I have left."

 Arthur walked back to stand before his father. "Then tell me I can be with Merlin. Tell me you will support us through good and bad. And above all; tell me you love me."

 Uther looked into Arthur's eyes. "I see in you two the love that I shared with your mother. You cannot understand how painful it is, to know what I must choose between. My decision will change history forever. I love you Arthur, more than I have ever shown, you mean more to me than anything in the world and I would happily give my life for you. To see you so in love and to know I must say no, it kills me inside. But I love you, and I now know how much it means to you. I see in your eyes that this is not a fling but true, deep shared love, like that which I shared with your mother. It makes my decision easier." He stepped towards Arthur and embraced him, bending over to whisper in his ear, "You have my blessing Arthur. Now, and forever. I love you my son." And with those words they both broke into tears.


	13. A Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Christmas with the Pendragons

Being a King was something that could easily destroy a man. Even now, with so much power given to the government the crown sat heavy on Uther Pendragon's head. The press conference had been called at the request of Arthur and Uther had no doubt that what would ensue in the next few moments would change the course of history. so he stood firm for his son. Arthur would need him today, more than anything.

 Arthur walked out onto the podium, nodding at Morgana who stood just behind Uther. "I have called this conference today to make an announcement to the worlds press, one that is more important to me than anything I have announced before, because this time..." Arthur stumbled for a moment, just a moment, but Uther's hand was there in that moment, resting reassuringly on his shoulder, reminding him that he had already won the hardest battle, winning over his Father. So he cleared his throat, raised his head and continued on. "this time it is personal. This family has always been quietly dysfunctional. Morgana and I did not make the best of friends and my Father had to deal with us. We were constantly missing, or fighting- We caused so much trouble for him. If you think you've seen the King angry you should have seen him when he caught me drinking vodka in my room at thirteen. Or when Morgana stole his credit card and went shopping." Arthur turned to Uther then and the Kings soft smile spurred him on. "He claims what I shall say today will make him only a little trouble. But I know he is lying, I know he is planning to weather whatever storm I create alone, to protect me. He is lying because he loves me. But lies and love do not traditionally go hand in hand. That is why I cannot lie about my love life any more." Arthur saw the press shuffle forwards a little at that point. "Merlin." He called and Merlin shuffled on stage, taking up a place beside Arthur and curling his fingers around Arthurs. "Merlin and I are in love. We have been in love for some time and have decided that this is an appropriate time to make this public. I would ask you to respect our relationship, no matter how unconventional it seems." The roar of questions in the room was intense, the cameras flashed ceaselessly and Uther felt his fingers rest lightly on the handle of his gun for reassurance.

 The voice of one photographer then floated through the clamour, "You mean the Prince is a fucking fag?!" and everyone silenced, looking at Uther whose face had drained of colour at the words.

 He stepped forward, every inch of him radiating anger and power. "What, did you say about my son?" the King growled.

 The journalist refused to back down, "You heard. It's a fucking disgrace."

 "I would remind you that you are speaking of the Prince and that he requested you respect his relationship. I would recommend you think very, very carefully about what you say next."

 The journalist didn't speak, just looked up at the King towering above him and spat in his face.

 Uther pounced at the same moment as his body guards, Punching the man with one hand and drawing his pistol with the other in the same movement.

 "Sire. Give me the gun." Leon commanded, one hand on the barrel of the gun.

 Uther looked at the man gazing up at him from the floor, his face a bloody mess and at the gun he was pointing at the man's head. with a grunt he put the safety on and let go of the gun.

 ***

 "Well, that was a PR disaster." Arthur sighed, breaking the silence of the office. "Remind me again how there was any good side to this."

 "Well, there is a touching photo of You with Uthers hand on your shoulder on page six of the Times." Morgana replied, looking through the paper and showing them the picture.

 "And on the cover?" Arthur sighed.

 "Uh, Uther pointing a gun at a photographer who has his face covered in blood with you, I think you are punching someone in the gut in the background." she paused and tilted the page, "You may be punching them in the groin, I'm not sure."

 Merlin smirked a little and Uther buried his face in his hands.

 ***

 There was a public apology, of course, much to Uthers chagrin. And after that, well, Merlin and Arthur were hounded wherever they went. Morgana threatened a paparazzi. Uther began talking privately with the Prime Minister about legalising gay marriage and through it all Christmas drew nearer and nearer.

 Breakfasts had become a much happier affair now that Merlin was basically family. After Uther had finished his boiled egg he turned to Merlin. "What are your plans for Christmas this year?" He asked. Merlin shrugged, he hadn't really thought much about it. "Well, you must celebrate here, with us. With Arthur."

 Arthur smiled but Merlin frowned slightly, "But, I always spend it with my Mother."

 "She can stay here, we have room enough after all." Uther swept his arm around the room and Merlin mumbled his gratitude.

 ***

 Merlin had begun to spend more and more time restoring the book Arthur had given him, he had nearly finished it, but now he was kept busy wondering out what to get people for Christmas. He was sitting with Arthur in one of the palaces many drawing rooms when the perfect moment came to ask, "I was wondering what to get Morgana." He sighed. 

Arthur laughed, "No-one ever knows what to get Morgana. I settle for shoes, or jewellery. But I always ask Father what he is getting her first."

 "Why?"

 Arthur smiled, "So I know what I'm up against."

 ***

 The week before Christmas Hunith arrived at the palace. She spent the first few hours staring around wide eyed and whispering "Oh Merlin." under her breath. Finally it was time for lunch. Merlin led her into the dining room to meet everyone. Arthur smiled and nodded at her, Morgana gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and Uther awkwardly shook her hand ("You have a marvellous son Mrs Emrys.").

 After that very little happened until Christmas day. Merlin woke up and immediately made his way to the drawing room Arthur had showed him the night before, there, in the centre of the room was an enormous tree and the air was full of wood smoke and alcohol. Uther was stood by the fire with some brandy and raised his glass to Merlin at his entrance. Arthur, Morgana and Hunith were already sitting on some sofas and Merlin slipped in next to Arthur. "Well, now that we are all here I believe it is time for us to exchange gifts." Uther declared, formal as ever. "Morgana, do you want to go first?"

 After half an hour Uther had been given a pair of cufflinks from Morgana, a book from Merlin, a stupidly expensive watch from Arthur and a cake from Hunith. Morgana had a pile of jewellery from Arthur and Uther who Merlin suspected were trying to outdo each other, a knitted scarf from Hunith and some really pointy shoes from Merlin. Merlin had gained a knitted jumper from Hunith, a host of books from Uther and what amounted to an entirely new wardrobe from Arthur and Morgana. Hunith had a bottle of wine from Uther, a book from Merlin a silk scarf from Morgana and a snuggly jumper from Arthur. Arthur had been given a new, slower, safer motorbike from Uther, three jars of Marmite and a shirt from Morgana and a another of Huniths cakes.

 He looked up from the specifications for his new bike, "What can I expect from my boyfriend eh Merlin?" He asked grinning.

 Merlin picked a large box from under the tree, "Here."

 Arthur smiled and unwrapped it, "My god." He breathed softly, lifting a perfectly restored 'Tales of King Arthur' from the box, "This is the best gift ever. Except for the Marmite, of course."

 "Of, course."Merlin chuckled and Arthur gently placed the book back down before standing and doing what could only be described as 'Snogging Merlins face off.'

 Morgana wolf whistled and even Uther grinned a little.

 "Right, I have to address the nation." He stood and began to leave the room, "Oh, and Mrs Emrys?"

 "Hunith"

 "Hunith." He corrected himself. "Marvellous cake."

 Morgana looked at the now closed door incredulously, "I think you two broke him."

 "What?" Merlin asked, coming up for air.

 "He's being nice." Morgana muttered in shock. "Like, really sincerely nice. To everyone. And he isn't drunk yet."

 Arthur let that realisation sink in for a moment, "Oh my god, we broke him."

 ***

 Merlin would have been lying if he had said that a Christmas with the King was not weird but between Morgana and Hunith distracting him he had enough alone time with Arthur to negate the weird. Every night they would snuggle up together and sleep for hours and every morning they awoke entwined in each others arms. A few days after Christmas Hunith went home, leaving a huge amount of cakes as gifts to everyone.

 ***

 It was time for Uther to make a speech to welcome in the new year. This time Merlin was invited.

 "Do I have to come?" Merlin whined as Arthur tugged a suit jacket over his shoulders

 "Yes. You do."

 Merlin's sigh was a mixture of adorable and exasperating as Arthur placed his hand in the small of his back and shoved him out the door.

When they arrived outside the doors to the main hall Uther and Morgana were already waiting, arm in arm as was their habit. "Come on boys, you're late. Did Merlin try to back out of it again?" Morgana called as they skidded to a halt beside them.

 Merlin just had time to grasp Arthur's hand for reassurance before the doors swung open with a groan and they strode in to the flash of cameras.

Uther stepped up to a lectern, behind which Morgana Arthur and Merlin took their seats. "With the welcoming of a new year we must also welcome many changes, both big and small. Changes to families and friends. Changes when writing the date and changes with how we carry ourselves, how we choose to present ourselves. With the coming of the new year I have decided upon a change in what I do. I will now, and forever, lobby for the right for gay marriage in the United Kingdom. Before I saw how happy Arthur was with Merlin I would have said that the notion was preposterous. I am ashamed to say that I was a homophobe, and a right royal one at that." Uther paused as a slight chuckle swept the room. "But now I do not see why my son cannot marry the person he loves purely because they are both men. It is a ridiculous idea to treat people differently purely because of who they love and I do not believe it an idea that should be upheld by the laws of my country." When Uther finished Merlin gazed at him with amazement and without thinking got to his feet and hugged him. Arthur and Morgana looked awed as Uther let out a deep chuckle and hugged him back, finally extracting himself from the tangle of limbs that was Merlin to stand before Arthur. "And to my son." He called out so the whole room could hear it, "You chose an amazing person to fall in love with, and I'm proud of you. I know I have been distant, but no more. And I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you."

 Arthur got to his feet, a tear beginning to trace its way down his face, "I love you, Dad."

 Uther embraced him then, clutching his son tight to him as if he never wanted to let go. "I love you too Arty." he whispered as they cried together, not King and Prince but Father and Son.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

They stood together, hand in hand as the black hearse rolled by bearing the body of the King. And as one they raised their eyes to the sky. Merlin rested his fingers on the dragon in his pocket, he knew its story now, and it was his by the Kings will. Arthur felt the ring on his finger, the gold warmed by his skin and he remembered his mother. They, un-knowing, carried the greatest moments of Uther Pendragons life with them as they walked up the steps to the cathedral to oversee its end. So as Arthur knelt before the tomb and Merlin cried silent tears the people stood and with voices of roaring admiration they cried,

 

"The King is dead. Long live the King."

 

And so it was that Merlin stood beside his King, beside his husband, and together they brought Great Britain into a new age of prosperity.


End file.
